


we all gotta lil' bit of ho in us

by commandmetobewell



Series: Pink Lemonade [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Babygirl!Trini, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kim, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, alright kiddos im back for round two, and trini loves it, anyways i hope to god my mother never finds any of my stories or else it'll be rip me!!!, as for actual legible tags???, get your hail mary's and holy water in hand cuz it's raunchy af, no this is grade a fucking straight from the earth filth, so throw on some tove lo 'cause it's about to get steamy, this time it's not emotional smut and feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: A few weeks after their time in the pit, Trini discovers Kimberly's more… tasteful desires.





	1. Trini

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha these two are the DEATH of me!
> 
> if you haven't read "Heart to Hart", go read that first before reading this!
> 
> ps. i made a playlist for this shit at this link here: https://open.spotify.com/user/commandmetobewell/playlist/3nT65M3AUo0WgSrw0DrG7f so you should deffos listen to this while reading this if you want idk.
> 
> pps. this is two parts because it was too long for one part and the next part has the more hardcore daddy kim/baby girl trini smut and birthday sex so get ready for the filth!!!
> 
> ppps. thanks to @gillytweed for being my rant partner in crime with these two nerds!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini makes a discovery… and a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololololol i'm going to hell byeeee

Trini wasn't supposed to find out.

She knows she wasn't _supposed_ to find out, and she can tell from the way Kim so carefully hid it away.

But boy, does Trini find out.

"Well," Trini muses to herself as she looks over the book with the sleazy cover with a cocked brow. "Nice to know, Princess."

She flips through a few pages, skimming over the literature with rapt attention. She can feel herself getting more pent up as she reads through a… steamier subsection. She's about to turn the page and read more when she hears Kimberly's voice receding from down the hall where she'd been conversing in Gujurati. Trini quickly hides the book and lays back on the bed as calmly as possible. There's a few more shouts before Mrs Hart's voice fades from the hallway. Trini's learned that Indian families and Mexican families communicate in very… intense and loud ways, but it's mostly out of love-- _mostly,_ if her own parents are anything to go by. There's the sound of a door shutting in the distance before Kim comes sauntering into the room with a smirk on her face.

Trini shivers, because she knows that look.

"Good news," Kim grins as she flops down onto the bed with a huff, "the 'rents are heading out of town next weekend."

"Are you insinuating that I'm gonna spend a whole three days with you?" Trini asks the question with mock fear. "Desperate much?"

That earns her a hard slap to the shoulder, and while Trini knows that it's all fun and games, she can't help but think back to the book, to the passage, to the image of Kim's rough hands slapping her on another part of her body. Her face flushes and she can't help but swallow down the burbling desire rising in the back of her throat. Luckily Kim doesn't seem to notice, as she's far too busy staring up at her phone. Trini smiles and lets herself nuzzle closer, tucking her head into Kim's warm neck, safe and happy.

"I'm in lesbians with you," Trini murmurs cheekily, planting a kiss on Kim's neck. Kim shifts and moves so that she can open up her arms, discarding her phone on the dresser beside her. Trini grins as Kim's arms open up and nearly smother her in the hug. 

She learned pretty early in their relationship that Kim loved holding her, but Trini loves it. Kim is touchy and possessive and she knows she should have seen the book coming, but she can't help but feel like Kim has been holding her back. She's not entirely recovered from Rita--neither of them are--but the fact that Kim never left her and instead pulled her closer warms her heart. 

With a soft yawn, Kim sleepily mumbles, "I'm in lesbians with you too, baby."

She looks over Kim's muscled shoulders to the calendar on the wall with a smirk. Kim's birthday is this weekend, and she knows that she's been avoiding talking about out of embarrassment. A part of Trini breaks when she realizes that no matter how much anyone tries to convince Kim that the mistake that she'd made with Amanda was over and that she's not a terrible person, she knows that it still eats away at her. She's seen how Kim just accepts the leers and sneers from Amanda and her gang in the halls. She's watched as Kim's locker has been defaced and how the other kids in the school talk behind her back in harsh whispers.

Kim plays it off, but Trini knows it sinks deeper into that ruminating self-deprecation.

And so, as Trini takes one last glance at the calendar, she thinks of the book a rather devious idea pops into her head.

It's about time she gave Kim a special present of her own.

\--

The motorcycle is a surprise gift from Kim's father.

It's pitch black with pink accents, something that makes Trini both snicker and shiver at the sight. Kim is enthralled and sobbing into her parent's arms about how she's so grateful and that she always wanted a bike. Trini knew that Kim got her license and drove dirt bikes with her cousins on the weekend, but she never knew that Kim could drive a real bike. And yet, as she looks to the brand new matte-black bike with electric pink stripes, she can't help but feel a tingle of arousal build low in her belly.

"And because we know that you two are pretty much conjoined at the hip now, we got you both something." Trini's lewd imagination is snapped as she hears Mrs Hart pulling something out from the bag at her feet. Kim detaches herself from her father's strong arms to watch as her mother hands them both two helmets, one pink and the other black. Trini takes the helmet in her hands and is about to open her mouth and say that she can pay them back, but Mrs Hart gives her a stern, loving smirk.

They've not really told their parents about their… thing. It's still new, and Trini knows that they've both resorted to quoting movie alternatives to express their feelings. Girlfriend is still raw, too raw given all that happened between them and with Rita, but Trini looks to the helmet and then back up to Kim and she knows that maybe it might not be too long before she finds the courage.

"Mom!" Kim says, tears in her eyes, "Mom, I…"

"Honey," her father interrupts, his voice kind and smooth. "It's your birthday. You've made so much progress and you deserve it."

"He's right," Trini agrees as she bumps Kim's hip and nods at her. "You've transformed from a mean girl to a big ol' girl scout."

Kim still looks a bit guilty, but Trini can't help but feel her heart ache again. She lightly brushes her index finger against Kim's bare arm, inwardly preening when she sees goosebumps follow her trail. Kim's eyes glaze, and Trini recognizes that dark look.

"Ahem," Mr Hart clears his throat, causing both girls to nearly jump apart. "Do you want to test ride it, Kimmy?"

Kim doesn't even hesitate before she nods eagerly. Trini watches on as she's handed the riding jacket by her father, a stylish black-and-pink leather piece that hugs her in all the right places. Trini has to force herself to swallow thickly as she watches Kim's muscles flex under the material. The leather jacket makes her look rugged and Trini can't stop her mind from wandering…

_Kim on top of her, pounding into her, the scent of leather and musk as Trini takes her deeper with each thrust…_

"Trini!" The younger girl snaps to attention at the sound of Kim's gravelly voice. Trini gulps again, feeling sweat forming on her brow. She knows that voice. It takes everything within her to simply not just tackle Kim to the floor and eat her out right there.

 _Her parents, Trini,_ she berates herself as she shakes away the tingling in her bones, _you can't be thinking about Kim like that now._

She offers a faint grin at Kim before she takes the helmet Mrs Hart had so generously bought her and slips it on her head. Despite it being pink and black, she can't help but enjoy wearing Kim's colours. She slips on the helmet, her breathing catching for a moment as she feels the air seem less open. She feels herself start to panic, but before it can progress, Kim's hand is in the crook of her elbow, her fingers gently drawing circles on the inside of her arm. The pattern is soothing and calm, sweet but possessive. Each soft tingle of Kim's fingers upon her skin has her senses let up. Kim smiles down at her, and Trini's nerves ease after awhile.

And then, it's instantly replaced by adrenalin.

She doesn't remember pulling on her own matching jacket or saying goodbye to the Harts, because she's suddenly on the back of the motorbike with her arms wound around Kim's fit waist, zooming down the town with the roar of the engine of the bike as their soundtrack. She has her head on Kim's shoulder blades, her fingers clenched in Kim's jacket as the wind rips through them. For a moment, as Trini closes her eyes and focuses on the twitching in the muscles beneath her helmet, she wonders if this is how Kim feels when she's flying in her Ptero. Each turn and twist has Trini's stomach flipping in anticipation, but more important than the ride itself is the feeling of Kim's muscles under the thick leather, the smell of sweat from the hot summer air.

It takes a few moments before Kim drives them up to the quarry, right at the very place they'd first met. She draws the bike to a slow before kicking down the stand and powering off the motor. Trini bites her lip as Kim shifts, swinging her leg over the saddle to stand, causing Trini's arms to hang down at her side. Trini pries off her helmet and groans at the mess of sweaty, matted hair sticking to her face. She's about to complain when she nods her head up to see Kim. 

In that moment, her heart comes to a solid stop inside her chest.

She knows that Kim loves teasing her, but this look, the look of Kim's mussed bob-cut hair waving in the slow wind as her helmet comes off has Trini wet within the instant. She stares, gape-jawed at the sight of Kim running those long, powerful fingers through her hair and ruffling it a bit. There's a wide grin on her face as she places the helmet atop the fuel tank before grinning at Trini.

"What?" Kim asks, cocking her head playfully. "See something you like, baby?"

Trini usually has a comeback--she _does_  have a reputation to uphold after all--but not this time.

Not when Kim looks like _that_.

Kim just chuckles and turns away, unzipping her jacket as she lets the summer air filter through her. Trini finally has the sense to break out of her stupor and hop off the bike, placing her helmet adjacent to Kim's own. She stands next to Kim at the edge of the rocky face, looking down at the small town of Angel Grove. Most of the repairs were almost finished, and the town almost looked normal. Kim sighs from beside her, drawing Trini out of her musing. She looks up, smiling at the sight of happiness on her face.

"Never thought I'd be here," Kim says softly, her hands dropping to her side. "Never thought I'd stand here and look at it like this."

"Like what?" Trini snorts with a chuckle. "With a cute girl and a badass bike?"

"Yeah," Kim smirks, looking back down at her. "A _really_ cute girl and a _really_ badass bike."

Trini loses herself in those dark eyes and she can't help it. Kim was right the first time they reconciled their feelings for each other. She's scrappy and impulsive and acts before she thinks, but God, when Kim stands there with her mussed hair and slick skin, she can't help it. She launches herself forward and collides her lips with Kim's own, her hands coming up to fist in Kim's damp hair.

"Fuck," Kim breathes between hasty kisses, "baby…"

"Take me," Trini whispers, nipping a bite to Kim's neck to get the point of her need across. "Please Kim… I want you."

"Baby," Kim murmurs as she possessively winds her arms around Trini's waist. "Here? People could see--"

"When has that stopped us before?" Trini breathes out hotly, subtly grinding on her lover. "Kim, I don't think you understand." With that, she grabs at Kim's cheeks and tilts her head down until they're looking at each other lustfully, lips only spaces apart.

"Kim," Trini says in a low growl, "I want you to take me. Right here, right now. If you can't do that, I'll take myself."

And just like that, the flip inside Kim's brain switches.

Just as soon as the last word had left her mouth, Kim's hands come up under her thighs and hoist her upwards. Trini gasps in surprise, but she locks her legs around Kim's waist and clings on for dear life. Her nails tear lines into the back of Kim's jacket, and it is taking everything in her willpower to not rip the damned thing to shreds. Kim's teeth are latched onto Trini's pulse point, biting deep enough to draw blood as she walks them backwards, narrowly avoiding the bike, to pin her against the cliffside.

"Fuck," Trini moans out as she feels Kim's hips stutter, "Kim--"

"You want to come?" Kim growls, pulling her mouth away for a second to glance into Trini's eyes. It's then that the younger girl notices that Kim's eyes no longer have that beautiful light brown shade, but instead are fully obsidian. Trini never used to believe in the term 'drunk in lust', but with how Kim's chest was heaving and her eyes were glazed in a near-feral expression, she suddenly thinks that maybe she had been wrong before. Trini's mouth parts, but no words leave her lips, not when Kim thrusts harder.

"You want me to take you, baby?" Kim whispers seductively, her tongue curling around the word like she's tasting it herself. Trini shivers as she feels Kim's hips pin her to the rocks while one of her hands travel down the expanse of her front. "Do you want me inside you, baby? You want my fingers deep in your pussy, fucking you hard and pulling every ounce of come from your body?"

"Oh God," Trini whines, bucking helplessly into Kim's hips, " _fuck_ Kim… I…"

"You what?" Kim growls again, adding another powerful thrust as her hand cops a feel of her breast. "I need to know, Trini."

Trini's eyes narrow and she bites her lip. She's not gonna roll over and show her stomach, no matter how soaked she may be. Instead, she leans forward and nips Kim's bottom lip out of retaliation, knowing that it'll just rile her up even more. Kim reels back at first, and for a moment Trini worries that she's gone too far, but then Kim's lips are back on hers, her mouth prying her own open and thrusting her tongue deep inside, swirling it with her own. It's all teeth and tongue and hot and wet and Trini can't--

"Please," she begs as Kim's hand snakes under her shirt and palms at her bra-clad breast roughly, "please Kim…"

"Please what, Trini? Tell me what you want," Kim hisses between kisses before nipping at her neck again. "Beg for it, baby."

"I want you to take me," Trini finally admits breathlessly, feeling her head spin with desire. "I want you to fuck me, please."

"Fine," Kim growls as she pulls her head away. "You want it rough, baby? I'll give it to you. I am gonna make you scream so hard that everyone in Angel Grove will know that you are mine, that your pussy is mine, that only _I_ can make you come. Got it?"

Sure, they've dabbled in dirty talk, but Trini's never heard Kim this determined, this _set_ on giving it to her. Her eyes are steel, her shoulders tense and her jaw gritted tight as if it is to hold back anymore unadulterated desire from filtering through. Trini can't breathe, not when Kim looks at her like she's ready to devour her right there, to leave her in nothing but a boneless, wanton heap. 

"Trini?" Kim's voice is smooth and gravelly as she speaks. "Do you want that? Do you want everyone to know you belong to me?"

Trini can't muster the words, so she nods instead. Her breath hitches as she sees something flash in Kim's eyes, and suddenly instead of air, Trini feels her chest come to a stand still as Kim's hand expertly sneaks under her bra and roughly cups her tit.

"This?" Kim whispers as she leans forward and bites at Trini's jaw while subtly rocking her hips. She squeezes again and chuckles seductively, licking a line from the corner of her jaw down to her pulse point. "This is mine. Your tits are so full, baby, and your nipples are so hard. Do they always get this hard? Are you always this turned on for me? I wonder if I dropped a bit lower…"

Trini whines as Kim follows her words, dipping her palm down the burning skin of her abdomen before fingering around the waistband of her tights. While Trini usually preferred wearing jeans, she decided that since it was Kim's birthday, that she would wear something a bit more… accessible. Kim's practically grinning into her ear as one finger dips below the band, running its pad over the coarse hairs above her mound. Trini cries out as Kim lays another possessive bite into her collar, a bit harder than before.

"Tell me baby," Kim whispers softly, peppering butterfly kisses to soothe the painful bite, "has anyone else ever got you this wet?"

Trini whimpers as Kim's finger dips lower, but never reaches the source of her agony. She tries to buck forward, but Kim tsks.

"Oh no," Kim hisses through another possessive bite, "I am not moving my hand until you answer me."

"Fuck," Trini cries out in a harsh whimper, her body trembling as she tries to focus on the dizzying feeling of Kim teasing the line of her hipbone. Her touch is purposefully light and teasing, intent on drawing out the answer so desperately wants. 

"No," Trini admits at last as she ducks her head into Kim's chest, struggling to breathe through the tingling in her core. Kim bites again, drawing another cry from her lips as she struggles against those powerful hips holding her to the wall. "Kim!"

"Tell me Trini, who makes you wet?" Kim growls again, the lust bleeding into the words, "who does your pussy belong to?"

And then, Trini snaps.

"Yours!" Trini gasps as she claws into Kim's shoulder, biting down on her bottom lip. "It's yours, Kim, I belong to you."

That earns her a powerful thrust of Kim's hips, hard enough to make the rocks behind her shift and crumble a little.

"What belongs to me?" Kim continues, her hand dipping lower. "Tell me, Trini. I want to hear you say it, baby."

"My pussy," Trini whimpers, feeling tears line her eyes. She's desperate for relief, for some sort of pressure on her throbbing clit as it hammers through the thin material of her tights. She knows Kim can feel it on her abs, as the older girl shivers against her in approval. Trini takes the response as a positive and lets go of her admonishments and decides to finally let herself submit.

"You own it," Trini whispers the words into Kim's ear, latching her teeth onto the small earlobe. "You own my pussy, Kim."

This time, Kim shivers and groans. Trini inwardly high fives herself for having enough self-control to still reign in some control. It makes her preen to know that she has some control over her lover despite being the relatively submissive one in their relationship. Kim's stutter in her hip thrusts only prove as much when Trini gives her earlobe another rough tug with her teeth.

"You own it," Trini breathes into her ear as she claws into that leather jacket again, "now take me, baby."

Kim doesn't seem to need any more of a push as she roughly slides the rest of her hand down in one smooth motion, her palm cupping Trini roughly. Both of them groan into each other as wetness pulses outside of Trini's entrance and gushes through the cracks in Kim's fingers. A high pitched whine leaves Trini's lips as her hips buck again, desperate for more. Kim's mouth finds hers again as she shifts her hand, placing her thumb over the twitching bud of her clit in a harsh press, causing Trini to let out a muffled scream between their kisses. Kim's fingers glide through her wet lips a few times before they hover over her hole.

"Please," Trini begs now, sobbing out as she feels herself so close to being filled, "I need you to be inside me… _filling_ me…"

"Ssh baby," Kim's sultry voice calmly whispers into her ear, "I've got just what you need. Patience, baby."

Trini can tell that Kim wanted to add something to the end of her soft demand, but she's too far lost in the haze of her lust to bring it up. All she can focus on on in is the slow, steady glide of Kim's fingers as they pry her open and finally slide inside. Trini locks her legs around Kim's waist and gasps again, trying to find some way to keep her breathing steady as Kim's hips take up a steady pace, aiding her fingers in reaching places far deeper than Trini ever remembered her getting. She gasps and moans and cries out, pleading with Kim in a wanton mess to move faster, to go harder, to let go of her control and fuck her like she needs it.

"Easy," Kim soothes as Trini bucks her hips up again, "I'm in control, baby. I decide when you come. Got it?"

"Please, Kim, I can't…"

"Yes, you can. Hold it," Kim's growls, her voice less soothing and more demanding again. "Hold it until I say so, pretty girl."

Trini abides, because how the fuck could she _not_? Especially not when Kim's fingers curl so deliciously upwards, the pads of her fingers probing against the thick, swollen flesh of her front wall. She can't fight the power to simply come, not when Kim's lips are sliding down her throat and mouthing at the 'v' of her shirt above her cleavage. She can't even buck her hips for more because Kim's thrusts are hard and deep, building up a heavy thrum in the base of her belly, a heat that threatens to spill out at any moment. Trini's fingers quickly pry off Kim's jacket with shaking motions, and Kim allows her the move. She soothes the motion with a few butterfly kisses to Trini's neck as the jacket hangs down in her forearms, exposing her back and giving Trini more room to claw down that beautiful sun-kissed skin. Trini knows that blood comes after a few of them, but she knows Kim loves the deepest scratches the most. She bites down upon Kim's shoulder as her lover picks up the pace of her fingers and hip thrusts.

"More," Trini whimpers, parting her legs to try and give Kim more access. "Please, Kim, I want more."

"Are you close?" Kim asks, her voice low and gravelly once more as she pulls back to stare into Trini's dazed expression. Trini can only nod, swallowing the nerves in her throat as she feels Kim lap up a bead of sweat trailing down her neck with rapt interest.

"I can feel it," Kim hums in approval, "you're squeezing me so tight, so full and aching, ready to give me your everything--"

"Oh God," Trini interrupts, her Kegel muscles flexing involuntarily, earning an amused chuckle from Kim.

"So desperate," Kim teases, curling her fingers again. "You're so close, baby. I know. I can feel it. But do you deserve it?"

Trini whimpers even more, scrabbling at Kim's scratched up shoulders for purchase. She's incoherent, a hazy mess, unable to decipher anything aside from Kim's fingers deep inside of her and Kim's mouth on her neck, her hot breath on her pulse.

"Trini," Kim tsks again in a displeased growl, "tell me. Do you want to come?"

Trini nods, whimpering again as she bites into Kim's shoulder out of sheer desperation. Kim grunts and halts her thrusts.

"Say it baby," Kim hums as she pulls away from Trini's neck to press their foreheads together, "tell me you want to come, and I'll give it to you. I need you to say it for me, baby. You're doing so well and you're so close. You can do it." Trini clenches harder around Kim's fingers, and she knows that Kim can tell that she's only seconds away from reaching her peak. 

So finally, Trini breaks.

"Please," she sobs into Kim's mouth, her body trembling with sharp desire, "please, Kim. I want you to make me come."

Kim hums and smiles proudly, so proudly that Trini feels another sharp squeeze involuntarily hook around Kim's fingers. She lays a gentle, soothing kiss to Trini's lips and Trini feels herself finally melt into those strong arms, to finally give herself over completely.

And boy, does she give Kim her _everything_. 

Trini cries out, and the rocks around them sift and crumble under the sheer force of her thrashing hips. Kim holds her steady through it, muffling her screams with her hot and heady kisses until her throat is sore. In real time, Trini knows that she must have felt the current for at least a minute, but inside of her mind, with Kim's ranger aura bleeding into her own, it feels like a lifetime.

After they come crashing down, Trini finally catches her breath and Kim slumps against her. She knows the older girl is exhausted by the way her breathing becomes heavier, and Trini can only smile into her hair, her hands lightly tracing the deep scratches and tears in Kim's shirt until they both feel themselves calm down and reconnect back to reality. Kim sighs against her neck, mumbling something incoherent into her slick skin. Trini can't help but chuckle, her voice a little sore and rough from overuse.

"Repeat that, will you?" Trini hums gently, combing through Kim's mussed hair. "I didn't hear you, babe."

"I said," Kim responds with a yawn, "that was the best birthday gift ever."

"Better than the bike?" Trini asks, raising her brow. "You didn't even get off yet, Princess."

"Yeah but watching you…," Kim trails off a bit, her lips curving into a smile against her skin. "You're so beautiful when you come."

The words causes her to involuntarily flex around Kim's fingers again, drawing a chuckle from her lover.

"Clearly, I didn't do my job if you're still aching for more," Kim says, pulling away from her neck so she can arch her brow and gaze down upon her flushed lover. Trini bites her lip and bats her lashes, causing Kim to sigh deeply and shift her hips again. Trini rocks back down on Kim's hand and leans her forehead against Kim's own slick one, nuzzling their noses together.

"Maybe I just like the feeling of you inside me," Trini whispers, drawing a shiver from Kim. "Maybe I love you filling me."

"Yeah?" Kim replies hoarsely. "Why's that, baby?"

"Because," Trini says, her voice taking on a more serious, almost wistful tone. "You make me feel safe. Protected. Happy."

Trini feels Kim nuzzle her nose again before dipping forward for another kiss. This time it's slower, but equally filled with heat. Kim is eager as always, but this kiss is different. It's warmer, filled with something more… deep. Trini knows what it is, what she wants to say, what she needs Kim to know after months of them engaging in more-than-platonic behaviours with each other, but the words fall short on her lips. She chokes, trying to find the strength and courage to find the proper way to confess her feelings.

"It's okay," Kim murmurs, pulling back to place her her free hand on Trini's jaw, her thumb soothing her cheek. Trini pouts.

"But I'm--"

"Not ready," Kim says wistfully, her eyes twinkling with affection and understanding. "When you're ready, you'll know, Trin."

"I just feel bad," Trini says, looking away in shame. "I have barely reciprocated and today's your birthday--"

"Well technically, my birthday is this weekend." Kim chuckles as she shifts her fingers and slowly dislodges herself with a groan and a slippery pop of her digits. Trini cocks her head and Kim shakes her head as she explains, "remember I told you my parents were flying out of town this weekend? It's cause they're going on a business trip. I guess they felt guilty about missing my birthday so they decided to give me my present and to celebrate a bit early." Trini swallows and Kim kisses the crease in her forehead.

"I just… I want to make your birthday worth it and I'm worried that I'm not enough--"

"Baby," Kim chuckles lightly, kissing her nose and then her lips. "It's okay. I told you, we go at your pace. You're more than enough. Just being here with you is the best gift I could ever get. I told you, Trin. You mean the world to me. I'll wait for you forever."

"But--"

"No buts," Kim smiles as she softly sets Trini down. "Now we should probably stop by the ship because our clothes are ruined." 

Trini looks down to her tights to see them in tatters. Kim must've ripped them during her orgasm, and as Trini glances upwards, she notices tears and rips in Kim's shirt and she has some decency to feel the slightest bit guilty, but she doesn't regret it. Kim just shakes her head again and laughs, a sound so sweet and bright and full of life that it has Trini reeling for a second. She can feel the words there again, right at the base of her throat, but even at the sound of Kim's beautiful laugh, she can't get them out.

"Hey," Kim murmurs as she slowly calms and places her clean hand on her cheek again, "baby, don't. I know what you're thinking."

"How?" Trini asks, unable to hold back her pout. Kim boops her nose and kisses her forehead lovingly.

"Call it ranger power or something; ask Jason or Billy," Kim says with a shrug, "now come on, Crazy Girl. As awesome as it is that our wounds heal super quick, unfortunately the same can't be said for our clothes." Trini shakes her head as she looks at the state of their undress, but something still holds her back as she thinks about the question she has burning in the back of her mind.

Luckily, Kim has turned back to her bike and is grabbing at her helmet. She tosses Trini's own her way, nearly catching the younger girl off guard. Kim laughs at Trini's bewildered and surprised expression before she tugs her helmet on and straddles the bike, powering it on and revving the engine. Trini flushes as she rolls her eyes at Kim's obvious show. She slips on the helmet and saddles up behind her lover, looping her arms around that muscular waist. She sighs and holds on tight as Kim speeds off.

When they get to the cave, Alpha questions their state of undress, but neither of them manage to get a coherent answer.

When Kim drops Trini off a few blocks from her house a few hours (and another rough fuck in the pit, because Trini couldn't let her birthday girl go without at least _one_ orgasm), they part with a kiss so needy it makes her reconsider wanting to do it all over again.

 _Soon_ , Trini thinks as she lays awake in bed and thinks of Kim knuckle-deep and her rough, possessive voice in her ear.

_Soon, I'll give her exactly what she wants._

\--

Soon comes a little too soon, as it turns out.

Trini had been planning something special for Kim's real birthday. Something that involved heavy research and more-than-awkward advice from Jason, and more-than-embarrassing teasing from Zack. She finally had it all figured out, of how she wanted to confess her true feelings for her lover. She was tired of dancing around her feelings. She wants Kimberly Ann Hart to be her girlfriend, to be more than just a good fuck and comfort. She wants everything from Kim, from cheesy Krispy Kreme dates to long nights arguing over whether Marvel is better than DC (it's DC, and no matter how adorable it is that Kim has an obsession with Spiderman, that's the one thing Trini will _always_ disagree on). Trini wants every part of Kim, from the soft and sweet to the charming and rough. She wants to love her, to be loved by her, and to be with her in every aspect of the term.

And yet, despite her careful planning, Trini manages to slip up.

They're back at the forest by the Gold Mine in various states of undress as they fuck under the stars. Trini lays on the damp grass, writhing as Kim's tongue laps at her core eagerly, eating her out like a famished wanderer at the first taste of food. One of Trini's hand are tangled and knotted in Kim's damp hair, while her other one is very nearly ripping the earth out from under her. 

"Oh God," Trini whimpers as Kim's tongue probes at her entrance. "Kim, please…"

A sharp nip at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh has Trini thrashing against the ground again. There's a familiar burn at the back of her head, the swirling lust of their shared meld (something that Zordon had made a comment about, one that neither of them felt capable of answering aside from saying it's because of 'bonding'). Kim's eyes are glinting in the moonlight when Trini looks down, her eyes landing at the one palm holding her hips down possessively, preventing her from bucking up into Kim's mouth.

As Kim changes her angle of her jaw, Trini sees the slickness of her wetness smeared all around Kim's face and chin. She's soaked her lover in the few minutes they'd been going at it. The sight makes her clench around nothing, causing more of her slick to dribble out and coat the small space between Kim's upper lip and the underside of her nose. Trini gasps out again, which earns her a harder press of Kim's palm against her lower abdomen. The sensation rips a new burning flood through her core, leaving her aching for more pressure. Kim grins against her pussy, her teeth wolfishly glinting in the light of the moon.

"Please," Trini moans as she thrashes and clenches Kim's hair tighter, "please, Kim, please fill me…"

"Hush, pretty girl. Da--" Kim stumbles for a moment, but it isn't enough to break the moment because she quickly recovers to whisper, "I've got you, baby. I just want to try something new, okay? I promise it's gonna feel good sweetheart. Do you trust me?"

Fuck. Of course Kim would go with that.

"Yes," Trini blurts amidst another aching sob, "yes, I trust you just please… please fuck me, Kim. I need you."

Kim grins again and lowers herself back down to Trini's pussy, her tongue lashing harsh and quick circles around her clit. Trini's breathing picks up as she suddenly hears Kim humming, a tune that they'd been listening to earlier when they'd been making out in Trini's basement when her parents had been out shopping. They'd both been jamming on the keys and the guitar when Kim decided she was bored of fingering things other than her lover. Trini remembers how she'd connected her phone to aux chord and put her phone on shuffle (the playlist, of course, was more than suggestive--Kim really wasn't all that subtle in her desires). 

And now, as Trini squirms between the low vibrations and the talented swirls of Kim's tongue, she can't get it out of her head.

(Who knew that all it took for Trini to go from listening to death metal to Tove Lo was a drop dead gorgeous cheerleader?)

"Oh fuck!" Trini swears to the empty sky, her breathing quickening, "oh fuck, oh fuck, Kim!"

Kim's nails scratch down her bare abdomen, leaving small red lines in their wake. The pain adds a pleasant burn, especially when Kim's fingers finally make their way inside of her, establishing and quick rhythm. Trini's legs hook over Kim's shoulders as she struggles to find some sort of focus in achieving the peak of her release. As symbolic and cheesy as it is to want to come while staring at the stars, Trini knows that she needs more. She glances back down, only to have her breath stutter in her chest.

The look that Kim's giving her, all narrow and focused and full of lusted steel, it's too much for her to not give way completely.

"Please," Trini begs as she clenches her fist in Kim's hair and finally lets go of her self-doubt. She sucks in a breath and releases it.

"Please," she repeats once more, a little stronger than before. "Please make me come, _daddy_."

The word earns her a harder scratch and a deep, vibrating growl of approval against her pussy. She looks to Kim, feeling a rush of exhilaration rush over her at the sheer increase in determination in Kim's eyes. The raw power of Kim's shifting muscles finally gets put to use as she rams into in her, thrusting her fingers deeper than Trini ever thought possible. It's like she's unlocked an entirely new side to Kim, one that only she's capable of unshackling and drawing out. The ground beneath them shakes, and Trini's sure a tree is about to fall over from the sheer strength emanating from the both of them together. Trini screams out into the night, a roaring cry of ecstasy as pleasure washes over her and causes her to quiver and tremble. She seizes up and shakes violently.

And still, she doesn't stop coming.

She's dizzy and on the verge of passing out once the tremors stop, and she can barely make anything out aside from the numbing ringing in her ears and the cool breeze of the night air. Her back aches from the hard ground underneath her. She wonders why they can't just be like civilized people and do it in a bed, but then again, the thrill of getting caught was half the fun itself. Trini can't help the lopsided grin curving the side of her mouth as she hazily blinks her eyes down, only to be met with Kim's face.

Kim's drenched face, to be specific.

As her senses finally come back, Trini realizes that the ground beneath her is no longer damp, but wet. She blushes as she looks to Kim's dripping chin, to the barely visible streaks of white caught between the dripping liquid. The thick fluid is coating not only the bottom of Kim's chin, but her neck and the tops of her breast. Her entire chest is damp with her release, and Trini feels herself suddenly ashamed and embarrassed at her inability to control herself. Sure, she'd learned about squirting through her "self-discovery" days, but she thought that she'd accidentally pissed herself, not that she'd actually managed to achieve that powerful of a release. And yet, even as she feels embarrassed, when she looks to Kim, she sees the opposite expression on her face.

"Holy shit," Trini says weakly, her arms trembling as she attempts to sit up, "shit I… did I…?"

"I think you did," Kim proudly beams as she takes her hand and sucks her fingers, lapping at the fluids salaciously. Trini squirms again as the hand that Kim still has buried inside of her shifts, her thumb brushing over the red, overstimulated bud of her clit.

"Ah," Trini whimpers as she feels another weak pulse rip through her, "Kim…"

"Ssh," Kim murmurs gently, but doesn't stop her curious exploration. "You did good, baby. I just want to see if you have a bit more left for me…" Another soft swipe over her clit and Trini full on cries out, her hips bucking up. This time, however, Kim makes no effort to hold her down. Instead, she simply coaxes Trini from an overstimulated phase to another smaller, somehow more intense peak of pleasure. Trini's eyes roll to the back of her head as she feels herself jerk forward in Kim's grip, her hands clenching around nothing. She is about to open her eyes and look back for Kim, desperate for some level of connection, but before she can, soft lips are caressing her own, and she can taste the bitter, salty, but somehow still sweet mix of her come on Kim's eager tongue.

"Give me one more," Kim urges her in a proud voice, "c'mon baby girl, just give me one more. I know you can do it."

"Ah," Trini hisses as she clutches at the back of Kim's shoulders with a vice grip. She burrows her face in the strong, corded muscles of Kim's neck as she trembles. She's so unsure of what's happening; her body feels like it is on fire and floating at the same time, but that she's also hypersensitive to every touch and sensation of Kim's slick skin grinding against her own.

"Come on, sweetheart. Give me one more," Kim hums in her ear, "I can feel how badly you want it. You're clenching around me so good. I know that you want one more. Don't hold back, baby girl. Give me everything you've got. I want to feel you come again."

It's true, and Trini knows it. Despite being unaware of what she wants, her body seems to know exactly what she needs. She's quivering in Kim's arms, pleading and aching and incoherent as she begs for more. The more she draws closer to a dangerous edge, the more she wants to fall over it. She clings to Kim, needy and wild, like an animal in heat and she can't fight the feeling. She needs that last push, and as much as they haven't talked about it, she knows exactly what she needs to do in order to get it.

"Please daddy," Trini begs, squirming harder in Kim's protective weight, jerking her hips against those flat abs. "Please…"

"Come for me baby girl," Kim says in a sultry, low tone. "I want you to come for daddy. I've got you, sweetheart. Now, come."

And boy, does she come.

It's another flood, not as massive as the first, but it's more explosive. Light dances behind her eyes and Trini's ninety percent sure she's experiencing the physical equivalent of a fucking rainbow, because every single sensation is amped up to the point where she's numb but sensitive at the same time. She can hear Kim praising her for doing so well, and all it does is coax another weak pulse and an involuntary clench around those devious fingers. She holds herself close to Kim, sobbing with relief as the last tide of pleasure ebbs away, leaving her comfortably tingling under the protective weight of her lover. She twitches with the after shocks, but Kim helps her ride them out until she's finally boneless and spent, unable to even talk or move. She can only breathe.

But even that is a challenge.

Trini doesn't realize she has tears streaming down her face until after she starts feeling light kisses pattering up and down her cheeks. She blinks open her eyes tiredly to see Kim staring down at her, worry and affection, as well a small amount of pride and smugness, flickering in her brown gaze. Trini only sighs in contentment as she snuggles into her lover's chest. Kim chuckles again, deep and raspy and powerful, as she flips them so that Trini can rest against her chest again. Trini tiredly rests her head on Kim's breasts, humming in satisfaction as she feels strong arms wind around her back, draping over a blanket on her quivering frame.

"Thank you," Trini yawns against Kim's breasts, snuggling closer as she presses a kiss to her collarbone. Kim kisses her forehead and rubs soothing strokes up and down her back before she sits up, still holding a near-purring Trini in her arms, swathed protectively in her blanket. Trini weakly hooks her legs around Kim's waist, nuzzling closer into her breasts and closing her eyes.

"You smell good," Trini mumbles as she lightly scrapes her fingers over Kim's abs. "You smell like…"

"Sex," Kim chuckles as she kisses Trini's forehead again. "I reek of it, actually."

"I don't care, I like it."

"Trini," Kim hums as she pecks her cheek. There's a few spaces of silence, and Trini feels the air grow a little tense. She traces soothing lines up and down each bracket of Kim's abs, all the while absently peppering kisses to her chest and collarbone. She kisses over the healing scratches and waits for Kim to muster up the courage to bring up the elephant in the room (or the forest).

"I… uh…," Kim stumbles at first, and Trini thinks it's so endearing to know that her badass ranger, a total service top and borderline dom in bed, can be a flustering goof. She waits a few moments, giving Kim's neck an encouraging kiss. She feels Kim swallow nervously against her lips and she winds her own arms around Kim's back to squeeze her in silent approval.

"Was what we did… what I said…," Kim stammers awkwardly, nodding her head down to look at Trini in shame. "Was it okay?"

Trini smiles softly against Kim's skin, her eyes dopey and full of love as she gazes up at Kim with a sly smirk. 

"It was more than okay," Trini nods as she hums the words into Kim's neck. "I loved it, in fact."

Kim nods, content to leave it at that. The two of them shift a little so they're both covered by the blanket. Kim shifts them over so that she's resting against the root of a tree as they look over the valley where they'd made their first charge against Rita. Trini lays with her head on Kim's shoulder, one of her palms lazily cupping Kim's breast. She flicks her thumb over her nipple, curious at the differences between them. She definitely had bigger, fuller breasts than her lover, but she loved how well Kim's tits fit in her palm.

Everything about Kim was perfect, imperfectly so, in Trini's eyes.

And so, as she stares up at the moon and the stars and the valley where they'd almost died, Trini realizes it's now or never.

"Hey Kim?" Trini asks, her voice quiet and only slightly shaky. Kim nods her head down immediately, scouring her face for any sort of discomfort. Trini's heart bursts and she knows, she really knows that this is what she wants, and she can't let it go any longer.

"Baby?" Kim asks, cupping her cheek in concern. "Is everything okay? Did I hurt you? Are you--"

"Ssh, Princess." Trini interrupts the older girl with a soft peck to the mouth. "I'm fine, I just have something to say." Kim nods and relaxes a bit, but there's still concern present in those vibrant hazel eyes. Trini sighs and snuggles closer, pecking Kim's jaw.

"Yeah?" Kim asks, her voice gentle and full of affection. "What's up, Trin?"

"I know what I want now," Trini says, this time without a single shake to her voice. "I know that I want you… all of you."

Kim's brows perk in surprise, but before she can speak, Trini puts a finger to her lips and draws a deep breath.

"I want to be with you," Trini tells her in a confident, loving tone. "I want to be your girlfriend, if you'll have me."

"What about labels?" Kim asks, "I thought you didn't like them?"

"I'm still figuring myself out, that's true. But what I have with you," Trini says, swallowing deeply to avoid the emotion catching in her throat. She clears it before she pecks Kim's lips and continues to tell her, "what I have with you… I know what I want."

"You're sure?" Kim whispers, squeezing Trini closer. "This is what you want?"

Trini nods, leaning up to kiss her again. Kim moans as Trini takes control of the kiss and gentle lowers Kim to the ground. They make out heavily for a bit, their hands roaming over skin and faded scars, both making promises for the future and peace with their pasts. Trini eventually gains the upper hand and leans down to capture both Kim's wrists in her own palms before pinning them above the older girl's head. Kim's brow cocks and Trini just flashes her a seductive smirk as she sits back up, causing the blanket to slide off of her shoulders to reveal her naked body. Kim's eyes roam without reservation and Trini blushes wildly.

"Baby girl," Kim hums appreciatively as her eyes continue to rake over her nude front, "you're so gorgeous."

Just as Kim tries to reach up to fondle her breasts, Trini shake her head and gives her a disapproving tsk.

"No, daddy. Not this time," Trini tells her fondly, letting a sweet tone take over her voice. "I want to thank you."

"Sweetheart," Kim purrs, "you don't have to…"

"I know," Trini murmurs as she leans down to slowly kiss Kim's puffy, wet lips. "But I want to."

Kim just sighs in content as Trini leans back, throwing a hand into her hair to seductively ruffle through her hair. Kim's eyes darken at the sight as Trini leans backwards, placing her hands back on Kim's flat stomach. Her thumbs lightly stroke over the skin, teasing the older girl as Trini wiggles her ass a little in order to scoot backwards fully. It's only then, as Trini's wetness makes contact with the coarse strip of hair above her pussy, that Trini can see Kim's made the connection of her intentions.

"Relax, daddy. I wanna reward you," Trini plays further into the role, loving the way Kim trembles with need beneath her. "Let me take care of you. No touching, okay?" Kim arches her brow but nods, deciding that she'll play along for now. Trini knows that Kim could easily snap and take her at any point, but it's the thrill that Kim gives her that level of control that she absolutely loves.

So, with a gentle lift of her hips, Trini finally slits her hips so that her clit brushes against Kim's own.

The first touch is like a firestorm. 

"Oh fuck, baby girl," Kim sighs, her eyes closing as Trini starts a slow rut of her hips. "You're so wet still. You feel so good."

"So do you, daddy." Trini whimpers the words as she grinds her hips into Kim's own, her hands scrabbling for purchase on Kim's abs. She starts a slow grind, with steady and even thrusts that cause their clits to rub against each other. Trini shifts herself a bit to get a better angle, one that resulted in the wonderful sound of their skin slapping together with each rough thrust.

"Mm, sweetheart. Where did you learn this?" Kim continues to praise her, her voice thick with lust and pleasure. "You feel so good, so hot and wet and warm. Your clit is still so hard even after I made you come. It's never enough for you, is it baby girl? You always need more, don't you?" Trini hisses at the words, causing a wet pulse to dribble over and add as more lubricant for their grinding. 

Trini's looked up the position, and even thought she's heard less than positive reviews (specifically Poussey from Orange is the New Black) about tribbing, she can't deny that the connection she feels to Kim is beyond what she could have ever hoped for. There's less stimulation, yes, and she doesn't feel that same level of fullness as she does whens she's taking Kim's fingers or tongue, but it's another level of intimacy. As she rides Kim's pussy, she can't help but wonder about what it would be like to ride Kim _properly_.

Her lewd thought, however, is interrupted by a low groan from beneath her. 

Trini looks down, only to be greeted with the sight of Kim's gorgeous neck veins straining as she holds back her pleasure in order to maintain some level of control. Trini adds harder roll of her hips, drawing out another lusted hiss from her girlfriend. One of her hands reaches down and fondles at Kim's breasts, all while she picks up the pace of her thrusting hips against Kim's hard clit.

"Fuck baby girl," Kim breathes out between gritted teeth, "I'm so close."

"Please come for me, daddy. I want you to come for me," Trini pleads, scratching those muscles again. She'd learned early in their relationship that Kim secretly loved her own abdominal muscles, and Trini couldn't disagree with her. The cheerleader was exceptionally strong, perhaps even stronger than Jason or Zack, considering all the times she's had to carry or throw people.

Kim's hands suddenly grip her hips and Trini cries out, unable to find the words to be disappointed in Kim breaking her rule. All that matters is Kim rutting up to her in animalistic thrusts, seeking the friction that Trini is happy to provide in order to fall over the edge. Trini runs a hand through her hair and tousles it as she grinds harder in Kim's lap. She feels Kim's clit twitching against her own and she can't help but lift her hip and drive down, slapping their flesh together and thrusting shamelessly upon her lover.

"Fuck," Kim growls as she jerks up and thrashes, "fuck… baby girl…"

Kim goes rigid for a bit, grunting out her release as she trembles under the force of her orgasm. Trini follows her over the edge a few seconds later, and soon enough, she collapses back on Kim's chest, feeling completely (but blissfully) drained from exertion.

"Shit, Trin…," Kim trails off in dazed voice, "that was… damn."

"Mm," Trini smiles as she kisses Kim's chest, "I'm glad you liked it, daddy."

Kim shivers again and Trini grins in pride at her ability to reduce Kim into putty, too. "You did so well, sweetheart. Where'd you learn something like that?" Trini lightly traces over the flexing muscles on Kim's stomach as she nonchalantly shrugs and grins.

"Places," she responds as she leans up to kiss Kim's lips slowly. Kim only hums appreciatively into the kiss before they both lay back down. Trini manages to grab the blanket that had fallen off during their tryst and drapes it back over both of them. 

They doze there for a few minutes before Kim grumbles about the ground being unbearable and that they need to fuck in a place that has a real bed for once. They dress as best as they can considering their state and make their way back home on Kim's bike. The entire ride home, Trini lightly cops a feel here and there, much to the teasing threats of a later punishment from her daddy. As soon as they reach the street a few blocks from Trini's house, Trini pouts at having to depart from her lover after such an electric night. Kim is nothing if not sweet and sweet about their farewell, though. She loves the sweet rasp in Kim's voice as she whispers a sultry goodnight before gently taking Trini's hand and laying a soft kiss to the back of her palm like a true gentlewoman. Trini blushes and throws herself into Kim's arms for one last searing kiss before she shoves Kim away playfully, urging her to drive safe.

Once tucked in bed, Trini pulls up her laptop and decides she knows _exactly_ what she wants to get Kim for her real birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real smut starts now that these nerds have figured out their shit


	2. Kimberly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim gets a special birthday gift from Trini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright well this didn't go how i'd plan. this original chapter is 27k words so I split it up (again)
> 
> I also somehow caught the trimberly love feels so this is still pretty raunchy but nothing compared to the last chapter (which I am treating as a bonus content chapter because it didn't really fit this chapter's content, especially near the end). 
> 
> Anyways, daddy kim gets a dildo so strap in (i'm hilarious) and get ready to read!

Training goes as well as it could.

Kim's eyes shift over at the boys who are squabbling about the latest episode of Game of Thrones while Alpha looks on in exasperation. Despite Rita having disappeared into the abyss of space, there were still threats Zordon warned them could appear. Someone named Mr Zedd… Lord Zedd? Something cheesy, Kim thinks as she shakes her head with a chuckle. Even Rita had a ridiculously cheesy, but rather appropriate, last name. She wipes her brow of sweat as she glances over to Trini.

In that instant, her mouth goes dry. 

Trini's got her shirt rolled up, exposing her flexing abs as she uses the end of her shirt to wipe at her lips and chin. Kim's jaw drops slightly as she sees Trini's eyes flicker upwards, meeting hers in a dastard smirk. Her heart jolts up to the base of her throat and Kim swallows down the need to stalk across the pits and pounce on her girlfriend right there and then.

"Alright," Alpha mutters, interrupting them. "Let's get back into pairs and square off. We need to work on close quarter combat."

"Who do you want with who?" Zack asks, shedding off his soaked tank top as he grins at Billy and Jason. "I'm ready for anyone."

"Put your shirt back on, Taylor. No one cares for what you're packing," Trini teases with a flick to his arm as she passes him and settles herself down against the wall. Kim's mouth grows drier as she watches Trini's biceps bulge as she leans upon the rocks. 

"Actually," Alpha buts in, "I want to try something new. Your martial arts skills are okay, but we need to work on something more."

They all watch as Alpha waddles over towards a subsection of the pits before jutting its metallic hand against the interface. Instantly, five staffs tumble out, each with their own colour on it. Billy claps and is the first to reach for his own, turning around to send a beaming grin in Jason and Zack's direction. The boys form their own group, eager to try out their staffs.

"Well, Princess. I guess that leaves just you and me." 

Kim's head snaps up just in time as a pink and black staff is hurtled her way. She catches it in midair, her fingers clenching around the polished metal in her grip. She looks over the staff to see Trini twirling her own, a challenging glint in her eyes as she nods. Kim's eyes set determinedly and she puts herself in a fighting stance. Trini mimics her and squares off, grinning back at her.

"Ready?" Kim asks, arching her brow cheekily. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh please, Princess. The only thing that is about to get hurt is your ego," Trini barks back as she plants her feet. "Now bring it!"

Kim juts her staff outwards and Trini blocks it easily. The two of them pause for a moment, simply lost in the heavy expression of lust that takes over their mutual gaze. Trini breaks it first, snapping her arm upwards and nearly smacking the blunt end of her staff into Kim's neck. Not wanting to be caught off guard, Kim retaliates, pivoting on her feet and driving her staff forward. Trini's teeth grit as she intercepts the blow, causing an earth-shattering smash echo around the pits. The material of the staffs are practically indestructible as they continue launching unrelenting blows at each other, driven by lust and adrenalin.

Trini ducks when Kim attempts to sweep the bar over her head, causing the staff to slice off some rocks from one of the pillars. Her legs kick out and Kim gasps as a strong boot connects against her side, sending her hurtling back. Before she can get her breath back, Trini pounces again. Kim anticipates the show of aggression and rolls to the side before driving her elbow down between the ride of Trini's shoulders. She hears her girlfriend yelp out of pain and instantly Kim feels guilt crash through her.

"Trini!" Kim exclaims worriedly. "Oh, I'm so sor--"

Before she can get the words out, Trini juts her elbow back and rolls, pinning Kim beneath her with a hand around her throat. Their staffs lay abandoned beside them, but that's not a bother. Not when Kim's shivering under the feel of Trini's hand around her neck, lightly clenching. Her fingers ache to place themselves upon her girlfriend's hips, to pin her to her body and take her. Memories of last night sweep through her, of Trini's clit salaciously grinding against her own in slow, torturous circles. Her breath hitches in arousal.

"Go on, baby girl." Kim feels the words leave her lips before she can even stop them. "Show me what you've got."

Trini's grip loosens and instantly Kim surges upwards as she pins Trini to the ground, placing her own hand around her girlfriend's throat. She watches Trini's eyes for any sign of fear or disapproval (fuck if they knew Rita's scars were anything but just physical), but all she sees in those hazel eyes is an obsidian lust, drawing her deeper into their own world. Trini's hips buck up slightly, causing Kim to gasp as their hips brush. Trini's throat bobs under her grip, and Kim can't resist adding just an inch more of pressure.

Trini stares at her for a second, before her own lips part and she breathes out, "daddy, _please_."

"Uh, guys?"

Both girls snap their heads over to see Billy staring at them in concern. Kim immediately removes her hand and rolls off Trini's body with a flush to her neck and face. Trini scampers away from her and ends up barreling face first into one of the pillars. Kim's eyes bug out in concern, but Trini only groans and holds her head, rubbing at the sore spot while glancing over at Kim with a blush. Kim tries to send her an awkward smile, but before she can, she hears Zack clearing his throat from where he stands with Alpha and Jason. She looks over to the boys, trying to ignore the growing blush when she sees the knowing grin on Zack's face.

"Are you okay, Trini?" Billy asks, walking over to where Trini is still rubbing her forehead. "You startled easily."

"Yeah B, I guess I did." Trini mutters the words as she avoids Kim's gaze. Zack snorts.

"Amongst other things," Kim hears him tease under his breath while nudging Jason's ribs. The quarterback sighs and rolls his eyes at the Black Ranger's antics, deciding to ignore his chuckles as he looks to both her and Trini in concern, as well as exasperation.

"Right, well, I better go. My parents are leaving tonight so I probably should say goodbye," Kim says, drawing the attention away to their previous predicament. Billy offers her a warm smile and she inwardly praises whatever deity exists that he is oblivious to the obvious tension in the room. She shuffles over to quickly throw an outfit together before she can further embarrass herself in front of her friends.

Only, Kim's not as lucky as she thinks herself to be.

As she reaches for her jacket, her phone tumbles out. Kim snatches it, but in the process, accidentally unlocks it and presses the call button on her receiver of her last text. Kim tries to tap the red button, but her fingers fumble with the phone.

And then, the tell tale sound of Trini's familiar ringtone--the ringtone Trini had set for _her_ number--fills the air.

_You don't talk to no one, don't you look at nothin', f_ _ocus on me, look into my eyes_

_Come a little closer, let me tell you somethin', e_ _at your ego, honey, swallow your pride_

_'Cause you're mine, cause you're mine…_

"Mistress Trini," Alpha says as she looks to the flashing name on Trini's phone, "I believe your father is calling you."

Kim finally turns around after having powered off her phone. Trini's mobile stops ringing and she can practically feel the burn of Zack's eyes on her, both inquisitive and excited by the new information. Sucking in a deep breath, Kim looks up at her friends. Once again, Billy looks confused by the whole non-verbal communication that's going on. Jason looks surprised but tired, especially as Alpha mutters about human communication techniques again. Zack, on the other hand, he looks entirely too pleased.

"Trini," Billy says with a cock of his head, "don't you want to call your dad back?"

"Yeah Trini," Zack eggs them on with a wolfish grin, "don't you want to call your _Daddy_?"

Before Kim or Trini can talk back, Jason slaps the underside of Zack's head and tsks at him, rolling his eyes. Zack mocks offense, putting his hands up as if he couldn't possibly understand what he could have done wrong. Jason just sighs and bids the girls a farewell, mumbling something about having to talk to Zordon about new training methods. Alpha follows him and so does Billy, leaving Zack, Trini, and Kim alone in the pits. Trini still looks a bit dazed at the whole encounter and Kim is thinking of a million different places she could be other than right here, especially at the way Zack really is struggling to hold back his laughter.

"You know I support you two, right?" Zack says after he collects himself. "Hell, I told Crazy Girl here that if she didn't ask you out, I would ask you out for her because I think you belong together." Kim feels her chest flutter a little at that, and she knows Zack is being sincere. Despite his somewhat boyish nature and lack of maturity, she knows that he cares for both of them like sisters.

"Alright, well, you two better go do whatever it was you were gonna do before we walked in here. I wouldn't want Trini here to miss out on her bonding time with her girlfriend, right? I'm sure that the call must have been pretty urgent if it was from her _daddy_." 

And just like that, the moment is gone.

But before Kim can react, Trini whizzes past her and pins Zack to one of the pillars.

"If you say a single fucking thing to anyone, I will cut off your balls and feed them to you piece by piece," Trini says with a playful tease. Zack chuckles under her fierce grip and nods, allowing Trini to ease up and give him the opportune moment to bring her in a swathing hug. Trini struggles in his grip and eventually gives up as he lifts her off the ground and twirls her around. 

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh put me down you big oaf," Trini mutters as she rolls her eyes, "it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm irresistible, obviously."

"Yeah, and thank God it was sooner. I'm not sure if I could explain to Billy what eye-fucking was. Jason definitely couldn't. That boy is way too prudish for a quarterback," Zack grins as he sets Trini down before nodding in Kim's direction with a twinkling grin.

"Come on, Princess. Bring it in," Zack opens his arms again, causing Kim to shake her head and laugh as the boy tugs her into his arms, nearly crushing her in the force of his hug. "Ugh, you two are so adorable. But Kim, I knew Crazy Girl first, so I hope you know that if you in any means break her heart, there will be no amount of ranger power that could hold you back from my wrath."

"Easy Tiger," Trini chuckles from beside them, "first, she could take you down within a heartbeat. Secondly, if she does break my heart, she won't be going through your lame ass first. I'm not a damsel in distress. I can stick up for myself you know."

Zack laughs at the joke and lets Kim go with an grunt before rubbing the back of his head and sending them both another grin.

"Alright, I know better than to get in the middle of two powerful rangers, both confident in their sexuality--"

"Zack!"

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving!"

\--

"We shouldn't be doing this here, Kim."

"No one will know, Trini, just give me a minute."

"Fuck," Trini grumbles between harsh gasps, "I can't believe you butt dialled during training on Wednesday."

"It wasn't my fault," Kim breathes out, gritting her teeth. "I was… I needed to get out of there."

"Eager to get rid of me, Princess?"

"You wish, Crazy Girl."

"No," Trini hisses as she hooks a hand into Kim's frazzled hair and tugs hard. "No, I could never wish that."

"Is that so?" Kim whispers as she licks her lips and leans in for a chaste kiss. "How much do you want me with you, baby girl?"

Trini grins into her kiss, her free hand cupping Kim's cheek as she draws her girlfriend into a tighter embrace. Trini is about to say something else when suddenly something sharp digs into her spine, causing Kim to yelp in surprise. Trini pulls back in surprise and partial annoyance, but Kim can see there's concern lingering in her gaze. One of her hands comes to graze over Kim's side.

"I told you we shouldn't be doing this here," Trini laughs as she pulls Kim away from the cliffside. "I swear, the next time we fuck, can we please do it in a bed? I mean, we've had so much fun doing it everywhere but in a bed, but the next time I want you on top of me, I'd rather not have to deal with a rock or a tree or a fucking squirrel interrupting our time together." Kim scowls at her playfully as she reaches behind her for the sharp rock that had dug into her spine during their heated make-out session before tossing it aside.

"Well," Kim says as she looks back to Trini with a smirk. "Want to continue where we left off?"

"Please," Trini snorts as she brushes some rubble off Kim's shoulder. "The moment's gone, Kim."

Kim pouts and Trini laughs, unable to resist kissing the frown off her girlfriend's lips. "Now come on, we gotta get ready for tonight. I know how much you love dressing up." Kim pouts again and Trini shakes her head before kissing her once more.

Kim trails behind her girlfriend, letting their fingers brush every so often as they make their way over to where her bike is rested up against the quarry's entrance. Trini grabs at her helmet before turning around and lifting it. Kim places her hands upon her girlfriend's hips, smiling as Trini carefully slips the helmet over her head and fastens it snugly. Knocking their heads together lightly, Kim can't help but chuckle lightly when Trini's hands place themselves upon her shoulders, her head ducking to her neck.

"You know," Kim says through the muffled sound of the helmet, "I technically don't need one of these. We're basically immortal."

"Don't count your luck," Trini says with a light punch to her shoulder. "Now get on and drive us to your place. We're going tonight."

"But why?" Kim whines as she reluctantly obeys, straddling her bike as Trini takes her place behind her. "You haven't told me where we're going, T." She feels Trini's arms loop around her middle lazily, her helmet-clad head coming to rest on the space between her shoulders.

"Just drive us home," Trini mumbles from behind her, "I'll tell you more later."

Sighing, Kim powers on her bike and kicks the stand off. She feels Trini's grip tighten as she revs the engine and sets off down the gravel path of the quarry. She drives slowly, happy to simply enjoy the setting sun and the cool summer air. She takes the scenic route around the small town until she finally reaches her house. She pulls the bike up into the driveway and cuts the engine after putting down the stand. The two of them are content to sit there for a few moments before Kim finally reaches up for her helmet, prying it off her head.

Kim stands from her bike, carrying the helmet in her hands as she waits for Trini to dismount. The Pink Ranger has to hold back the moan when she sees Trini's mussed helmet hair cascading down her shoulders. Trini looks up and Kim flushes, causing her girlfriend to chuckle.

"See something you like, baby?" Trini asks, repeating the words she'd said at the quarry. Kim hums and flicks her gaze up and down Trini's body in appreciation. Before she can reply, Trini sultrily walks forward, her index finger lightly coming to press into her chest. Kim swallows thickly as Trini saunters up to her, slow and calculated until she suddenly realizes that Trini is walking them backwards.

"Hm?" Trini murmurs as she leans up to press a soft kiss to the corner of Kim's mouth. "What do you see, daddy?"

"Baby girl," Kim can barely breathe out before Trini's lips take her own in another kiss. "What's gotten into you?"

"What?" Trini asks innocently, batting her lashes as she leans back, her hand still splayed out on Kim's chest. "I'm not doing anything."

"Trini," Kim says, arching her brow. "You're hiding something. You're a terrible liar, baby."

"Maybe I am," Trini grins as she pecks Kim's lips again before reaching down for her hand. "But I'm not telling you, daddy."

She tugs the older girl towards the front door, letting their fingers play with each other as they walk up the steps and head towards the door. Kim shakes her head and chuckles, letting Trini tag her along towards the door. She uses her free hand to reach into her jacket pocket for her keys. She unlocks the door--after a bit of struggle because Trini can be so _distracting_ \--and lets them into the bare house. The minute their shoes are off, Trini is leading Kim upstairs towards her bedroom. Kim feels excitement running up her spine.

"Before you get any naughty ideas, we're just here to get ready for tonight."

"Trini," Kim whines as she paws at her girlfriend, pressing her up against the frame of her wall. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Oh?" Trini asks, raising her brow as Kim's hands run up and down Trini's front. "What do you want to do then?"

"You," Kim growls into Kim's neck. "I want to do you, over and over again, in every position, until the sun comes up."

"Fuck," Trini swears, her body shivering as Kim grinds lightly, her hands slipping under Trini's t-shirt. "Daddy…"

"Please, baby girl. I just want to touch you," Kim continues to murmur the words into her skin, "I want to taste you."

"Later," Trini says reluctantly as she places a hand on Kim's chest, easing her backwards a little. "I promise. Right now, we gotta shower."

"Why?" Kim whines again, easing her gentle grinds until she lays flat against Trini. Her girlfriend giggles as Kim playfully sags against her, throwing more of her weight on the younger girl. Trini keeps laughing as Kim smatters a loving dose of kisses to her exposed neck.

"Kim, stop, we gotta get in the shower--"

"We? I can work with that."

"No," Trini says with a chuckle as she slaps Kim's shoulder lightly. "The last time we had shower sex, you broke the guard rail."

"Mm," Kim grins as she leans her head back and places her hands on Trini's shoulders. "Not my fault your tongue was so good."

"You're more of a horndog than Zack," Trini laughs as she shakes her head. "And I've seen Zack's porn collection, Kim."

"Oh? Am I not satisfying enough?"

"I can count on my hands how many times we have sex each day," Trini grins as she bites her lip. "Trust me, you are more than just satisfying, baby." Kim beams at the praise, feeling her heart thump wildly in her chest as Trini leans forward and dusts her lips with a kiss.

"Now before I stroke your ego even more, we gotta shower."

"Are you coming with me?"

"On one condition," Trini says, trailing a finger down Kim's lips until it pauses in the square of her chest. "No funny business."

"Not even a little?" Kim pouts, her fingers digging into Trini's hips. "C'mon we've not done it all day."

"You get even the slightest bit frisky and I'm leaving you in there," Trini warns before reaching for the base of her shirt and stripping it off. Kim gasps as Trini's breasts bounce within her bra. Her eyes rake down the exposed front of her girlfriend's body, tracing each line of muscle and soft curve of her hip until it reaches the waistband of her pants. Trini's hands go behind her back to unhook her bra, letting the material drop to the floor with a soft thud. Kim's eyes immediately dart downwards to her breasts and she feels her mouth go dry.

"There they are," Kim hums appreciatively as she reaches up to fondle her girlfriend's chest. "I missed the girls so much."

"You saw them yesterday."

"That was already too long ago," Kim says with a pout as she squeezes her tits a little harder. She swipes a thumb over a nipple, pleased to feel the bud starting to grow hard under her touch. "The girls sure seem like they've missed me. Isn't that right, my loves?" Kim glances down, as if expecting a response from her girlfriend's chest. Trini rolls her eyes and tugs at the hem of Kim's shirt, urging it upwards.

"You can reconnect with the girls in the shower," Trini instructs as she eases Kim's shirt above her head. "Now come on."

The two of them manage to strip off and get into warm water, all with a little bit of playful teasing by Kim. Once they settle under the spray, however, things start to slow down. Trini finds herself wrapped in Kim's arms as the warm water cascades over their shoulders. Kim's hands lightly scrub the loofa up and down her girlfriend's body, all the while leaving gentle pecks upon her forehead. After she's done with the body wash, she reaches for her shampoo and squeezes a dollop of it into her palm before working it into Trini's scalp.

"Mm," her girlfriend hums as she presses closer into her naked front, "that feels so good, Kim."

"Anything for my sweetheart," Kim beams as she continues to lightly massage Trini's scalp until she deems it fit to rinse. She takes a step back so that she can help her girlfriend rinse the suds from her hair. Once she's clean, she feels Trini grabbing her own loofa and reaching for her body wash. Kim smiles as Trini repeats the process with her own body, stopping every once in a while to place a few kisses on her lips and neck. She lathers Kim's hair in shampoo before bringing her under the spray, letting the foam slide over her shoulders and away.

"There," Kim mutters as she leans forward and presses a kiss to Trini's lips as Trini turns off the tap. "Squeaky clean."

"Alright, now let's get ready before we're late." Trini smacks a kiss to her lips and reaches for a towel and wraps it around herself before throwing one at Kim. The older girl shakes her head in affection as she follows her girlfriend into her bedroom. Before she can go, she rubs herself down with the towel before wrapping it around her waist and padding out into her bedroom after her girlfriend.

When she gets there, she is greeted with the sight of Trini holding out a wrapped box.

"What's this?" Kim asks as she cocks her head and pads forward. Trini looks a bit nervous as she holds out the box, causing Kim to peer over at her curiously. Trini shifts her weight from foot to foot as she waits for Kim to take the box, which she does a bit reluctantly.

"I decided to get you a birthday gift," Trini says, her face blushing slightly. "I… um… was thinking about a few things and I figured we could do something special tonight. Don't ask me how I got it. Specifically, don't ask Zack how I got it." At that, Kim's brow perks again.

"Trini, what are you doing?" Kim asks as Trini places the gift further in her hands. "What did you get?"

"Just open it," Trini says, swallowing thickly. "If you don't like it, we can forget it totally existed or that this even happened and I'll--"

"Trini," Kim soothes with a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's head, "breathe, baby."

"Right," Trini says as she sucks in a deep breath, "now will you open it?"

Kim chuckles and shakes her head at her girlfriend's impatience. She quickly undoes the little bow and unwraps the box. She pries open the lid and gasps when she looks inside. She feels her breath stutter and her head grow dizzy with surprise and lust.

"Baby," Kim whispers as she gingerly reaches inside and pries out her present. "Where…?"

"I had some help from Zack," Trini says with a slight cringe. "Don't ask. Just… do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Kim gasps as she holds up the dildo in her hand with a grin. "I love it, babe. I mean, I don't know how to wear or use it, but fuck…" Trini blushes and Kim beams over at her girlfriend. She sets the dildo down on the bed before reaching for Trini's cheeks, drawing her into a soft kiss. Trini melts in her arms, her hands immediately finding purchase upon Kim's abs. Kim smirks into their kiss, one that is all tongue and hot and wet, as Trini's fingers trail down her muscles and trace over the v-line of her hips. She senses Trini is more at ease now than when she'd tried to fumble out her question so she takes a leap of faith and push her confidence a bit more.

"How long have you been dreaming of me taking you like that, baby girl?" Kim breathes the words against Trini's lips, causing her girlfriend to shudder in her arms. "With me on top of you, fucking your pussy with my cock?" Trini whimpers into her mouth and Kim grins again, pleased to know that her words can have such an effect on her fellow ranger. Trini inches closer again and nuzzles into Kim's neck, her damp hair sending shivers down Kim's spine as she feels Trini's lips trembling upon her pulse point. Kim hums into Trini's ear softly.

"Hm, baby girl? How did you want me?" Kim whispers as she presses kisses to Trini's neck and jaw. "On top… or behind you?"

At that, nails dig into her skin and Kim can't help but gasp at the needy groan that leaves her girlfriend's lips.

"Kim," Trini breathes into her skin roughly, "we can't do this right now…"

"Why not?" Kim pleads, running her fingers over Trini's shoulders. "We can stay inside and call it a night, baby. You and me."

"Because," Trini replies a little too breathily, "I have plans for you and the sexy ones aren't supposed to be happening right now."

"Fine," Kim laughs as she pecks her girlfriend's hair before going over to drawer to retrieve her underwear. As she goes to reach for the drawer, Trini clears her throat, bringing her attention to her towel-clad girlfriend staring at her with a newly lit fire in her eyes.

"Um, I actually picked something out for you. For tonight," Trini says with a smile, her confidence returning. "It's in your closet. I'm gonna go get dressed in the guest room. Also… put on the present. We're gonna need it later." Kim's brows raise at the smirk Trini gives her before leaving with a swish of her hips and a confident flick of her hand. Curious Kim heads into her walk in closet and gasps when she sees the outfit on the hanger, complete with her matching black Calvin boxer briefs and sports bra on the rack beside it.

"Where did she…?" Kim asks, her voice trailing off as she pulls at the blazer, crisp white shirt, and sleek charcoal slacks. She looks up at the neck of hanger to see a thin fluorescent pink tie and Kim shivers. She can only imagine what Trini's outfit must look like.

She quickly pulls on the bra and shirt before admiring herself in the mirror, because somehow Trini had managed to get her shirt tailored perfectly. Her arm muscles bulge and she can see the ridges of her abs in the mirror. She doesn't want to think about how much the outfit must have cost her girlfriend, but she figures that if Trini wants to spoil her for the night, she couldn't complain. Turning away from the shirt, Kim steps out to reach for the 'present' Trini had left for her on the bed. She sees that inside the box are the straps to the dildo.

"Wow," Kim smirks as she picks up the apparatus, "she really went all out."

It takes a few tries--and a few ridiculous attempts at trying keep a serious face--until Kim manages to slip the dildo into place. She notices the flesh is a pale brown, something that mimics her own skin colour perfectly. She knows that she's confident in her gender expression, but there's something about wearing a cock that just feels so… _right_. Kim gulps, admiring the proud length for a few more minutes before she reaches for her boxers and slips them on. She tucks her cock inside before doing up her slacks as well. She finishes by tucking her shirt in and doing up the buttons, before she reaches for the blazer and tie on the coat rack.

Kim heads out of the room to move towards her full sized mirror in her room, but as she nods her head up, her jaw drops.

Trini stands before her, clad in a beautiful knee length dress snug to her curves. Kim's almost sure there's drool pooling at the side of her mouth as she looks to Trini standing there, hair done up (Kim doesn't entirely know how Trini managed that) and looking flushed. Kim steps forward, letting her blazer down upon the bed before she places her hands on Trini's hips, drawing her in for a kiss so intense it causes both of their knees to tremble. Trini loops her arms around Kim's neck, clinging to her for dear life as she kisses Kim's neck.

"Do you like it?" Trini asks, and Kim can hear the undertones of insecurity in her voice. She's quick to press a kiss to Trini's lips.

"More than like it," Kim whispers back, squeezing Trini's hips. "More importantly, do you like it? I know you hate dresses, T. I hope you don't think that you have to dress up for me. I lo-like you just the way you are, baggie jeans and death metal band shirts included."

Trini pauses for a moment, and Kim is about to speak when she quickly says, "I'm not down for it regularly. But tonight, I want to."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," Trini whispers, her confidence returning to her voice as she looks up in to Kim's lust-filled expression. "I want this, K."

"Well," Kim says with a smile, "I think I'm gonna need a bit of help with my tie. I… I don't really know how to do one up."

Trini chuckles and suddenly any tension that had been in the room vanishes with the sound of their laughter. Trini gingerly takes her tie and motions for Kim to duck a little. As Trini's doing up the knots, Kim can't resist layering kisses at any gap she can manage. Trini shoves her shoulder a few times before finally giving her tie a solid tug and reaching for her blazer. Kim lets Trini help her into the sleek material, smiling when she sees how Trini's eyes darken with need. She leans down and peppers a few kisses to Trini's face and nose.

"Comb your hair and come on," Trini murmurs as she pats Kim's shoulder, before running that palm downwards to squeeze between her legs. Kim shudders as she feels Kim's hand squeezing her lightly through the material of her slacks. She can't really feel anything, but knowing that Trini's cupping her is enough to nearly buck her hips in frustration and need to simply take Trini right there, right then.

"Not yet," Trini coos as she leans up for another kiss. "Now do your hair and meet me downstairs."

Kim complies, eager to find out what Trini has in store for the rest of the evening if these last few surprises were anything to go by. She quickly does her hair and follows her girlfriend down. She throws on her black Jimmy Choos and follows Trini outside to her bike. Deciding to forgo the helmet (mostly because her hair looks slick right now and she doesn't want the protection to mess that up), she starts it up. Trini slides in behind her and whispers for her to head to Jason's house. Kim shrugs and obeys, a little confused as to what Jason had to do with the rest of this, but she complies and drives there within a few minutes, enjoying the way the wind blows through her hair.

The two of them arrive and Trini straightens out her dress before nodding at Kim to open the door. Kim walks up to the door and twists the knob before opening it, only to see complete darkness. Frowning, she turns back to Trini in question, but before she can, light floods her vision and there's a chorus of 'surprise' that echoes from the people who had been hiding in the room.

Kim gasps as she sees Jason and Billy standing with each other, cups in hand and grins on their faces. Both of them are dressed smartly, each in their own coloured suits with a hint of each other's colours (Billy with a red pocket square in his blue suit pocket and Jason with a blue and red striped tie). Kim looks closer and she immediately notices they're holding hands, and she feels her face heat up with happiness as she looks up to see Jason beaming at her proudly, before he turns to Billy with a gentle expression of pure affection.

"Surprise, Princess!" Zack's voice barrels in, slurring his words as he nearly body-checks her from the side. Kim lets out a huff and hugs him back as he smothers her with a hug. "I didn't think that Trini would be able to keep a secret, but damn, we actually got you."

Kim laughs and nods, hugging her fellow ranger back as she turns her head over his shoulder to see Trini smiling at her with a knowing expression. Zack finally lets her go and stumbles through the crowd of their mutual friends. Kim watches as Trini saunters over towards her just as the music starts blasting through the house and the people start cheering. Kim can't help but grin as Trini loops her arms around Kim's shoulders and the two of them gravitate closer to each other. The bass thrums in their veins as they lean closer.

"Happy birthday, baby." Trini's voice is soft, but still carries over the music for Kim's ears only. "I hope you aren't mad."

"Mad?" Kim laughs as she curves her palms around the small of her girlfriend's back. "I couldn't be mad at you, sweetheart."

The two of them meet in a kiss, and Kim is pretty sure she can hear Jason hooting from the other side of the room but Kim couldn't care less. Not when Trini's hands weave into her hair and her back dips to allow her room to deepen the kiss. They're both grinning like lovesick fools and Kim can't help but slide one of her hands down to gently fondle Trini's ass. She feels Trini's breath hitch in her throat as she squeezes down on the firm curve accentuated by the tight material of her dress. Kim grins harder, feeling her heart speed up.

"Alright losers, break it up."

Kim's head whips up at the sound of the familiar sarcastic voice and she immediately pulls Trini behind her protectively. Before her stand Rebecca and Amanda, each of them standing with their arms crossed and an unreadable expression on their face. Kim looks to Amanda and feels her heart splinter a bit, knowing that before the rangers, they'd been best friends. She knew Amanda had a thing for, even after she ended up getting together with Ty. She still remembers that day, sitting in the principles office and listening to Amanda's father threaten her with mentions of cops, of ruining her family's name, and Kim lying about it all, about making the thing up to cover her tracks.

"Amanda," Kim breathes out, her voice shaky over the sound of the bass pumping. "I--"

"Look," Amanda says with a sigh as she raises her hand, "things are still fucked up between us, and I haven't forgiven you one hundred percent, but I am not about to let one of my best friend's birthdays go without me saying something." Kim's eyes water and Amanda looks down, gritting her teeth before she swallows and gives Kim a nod. Rebecca follows her notion to the tee before the girls nod to Trini.

"We good, Crazy Girl. You can stop death glaring me now," Amanda says, before a small smile plays at her lips when she turns to Kim. "I like this one, she's a keeper. And Kim? You look… good." The last little phrase is said with a bit of remorse, but Kim swallows and nods.

"Alright, well, I said my happy birthday so I'm gonna jet before this party gets any lamer," Amanda says with a hint of tease in her voice before she nods to Rebecca. Kim still feels guilty and Amanda takes a breath before she reaches out and lightly wraps her arms around Kim's shoulders in a loose hug. Kim's arms come up and she immediately hugs her best friend, the girl she'd grown up with, just as hard.

"I'm sorry," Kim whispers in a trembling voice, "about the picture… about Ty, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah," Amanda says with another sad smile as she pulls back. "I know, Kim. It was fucked up, and you deserved far worse, but the fact that you feel as guilty as you do at least shows me you know how bad you messed up. Maybe when it's not as raw we can talk more."

Kim nods immediately and Amanda swallows before giving them a wave farewell, Rebecca following her through the crowd. Kim stares at her retreating figure, struggling to figure out what had just happened. Before she can contemplate, she feels a finger in the corner of her elbow and she turns to see Trini's worried expression staring back her. Kim smiles at her girlfriend as Trini slips into her arms for a hug.

"You okay?" Trini asks, kissing her neck. "I told them we were planning this and told them that if they wanted to come they could--"

"Trini," Kim whispers as she cups her girlfriend's face in her hands, "you did this for me?"

Trini blushes as she ducks her head into her neck again. "I just didn't want you to feel sad on your birthday. I know how much Amanda and Rebecca mean to you, even if I don't totally understand how you guys were friends considering she's a walking-Sephora, but still."

Kim chuckles and shakes her head in amusement as she kisses Trini's head. "I'm so in lesbians with you, T. Thank you for this."

Trini nods her head up and smiles as she kisses Kim's lips. "Ditto," she whispers between kisses, "now come on, you owe me a dance."

"For you," Kim says as she takes Trini's hand and leads her further into the house, "I'll give you anything."

\--

One dance turns into many within an instant.

At some point in the night, Zack had stolen the aux chord from Jason--who, bless him, still thought people listened to One Direction--before plugging in some more trap remixes. Currently, Trini and Kim were in the thick of the makeshift dance-floor that is Jason's living room dancing to Diplo's 'Revolution' as the people around them were grinding and singing along to the lyrics. Kim was pretty certain Billy was outside with Jason, and Zack was making his way around the house to make sure that he could hit on every guy and girl willing to endure his drunken, and honestly a little cheesy, pick-up lines. He'd managed one dance with Trini before he'd run off again.

But right now? Right now, Kim couldn't care less about Zack because the song is shifted, and Trini's body inches closer to hers.

The Kygo Remix of The Weeknd's 'Often' is blasting through the speakers and Kim can feel the air change.

Trini dances up beside her, her hands sliding up and down her shoulders as they grind against each other. It's sensual, slow enough to pass as a pumped-up slow jam, and Kim can't breathe as she sees Trini bite her lip and toss her head back as her hips grind forward. Kim's hands find their way to Trini's hips as she slowly turns her hips and let Trini's ass slide into her crotch. She feels her girlfriend shiver against her as Kim winds her other arm around Kim's waist, her thumbs running up and down the material of her dress seductively.

As soon as the beat picks up a bit, Trini reaches back and tangles her hands in Kim's hair. Kim nearly crumbles on the spot as she feels Trini's fingers clench in her hair and draw her to her neck. Kim obliges, letting her teeth linger on the side of Trini's neck, lightly scraping up and down the smooth flesh as they continue to grind on the dance floor. She is mesmerized by the smoothness of her girlfriend's hips, of the sensation of Trini's hair brushing against her mouth, and most of all, Kim is moved by the soft hitches of Trini's breath with each slow thrust of her hips into her girlfriend's ass. She knows that Trini must be able to feel that special present, even under all the layers.

"Fuck," Trini whimpers as Kim lightly bites down on her pulse point, "oh God, daddy."

That's it, that's all it takes for Kim to finally lose control.

"I want you alone, baby girl." The words are whispered between hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck. "I need to be inside you."

Trini shivers and turns around so they're face to face, and Kim barely has a warning before her girlfriend's lips are on hers in mess of tongue and teeth. Kim can feel those familiar blunted nails scratching on the front of her shirt. Trini smirks between kisses as Kim's hips involuntarily jolt forwards. In the back of her mind, Kim can't help but realize how much they're playing into the stereotype of horny teenagers, but when Trini's hand subtly moves down and softly cups between her legs, Kim honestly doesn't think she could disagree.

The music changes again, this time transitioning into 'Animals' by Martin Garrix, and the adrenalin building between them sky rockets.

But, before they can separate and head back to Kim's house, Zack barrels into them with a bottle of tequila in his hands. He throws an arm around both of their shoulders before he squeezes them tightly, laughing drunkenly. Kim, still pent up on sexual frustration and the undying need to simply take Trini despite being surrounded by crowds of people (the idea actually excites her more than she thought, of knowing that a group of their friends watched on as she showed them exactly how much she appreciated this little surprise party). 

"Zack you fucking oaf," Trini chuckles as she shoves the lumbering boy off, "what do you want?"

Zack grins at the two of them, dopey-eyed and obviously stoned off his face as well. He takes a swig of the bottle before he grins.

"You know what I want, Crazy Girl!" Zack shouts over the sound of the pounding bass. "Body shots!"

The party-goers scream in agreement and Kim flushes with both embarrassment and arousal. She looks to Trini, ready to tell her that she's totally fine if her girlfriend doesn't feel comfortable with it. But instead of looking shy, Kim sees the dark obsidian of desire flushing those usually bright and hazel eyes and Kim knows that Trini doesn't mind as much as she'd anticipated her to. Zack notes the look that passes between them and grins wider, tugging them both over to the kitchen. Trini's hands never leave hers as Zack points to the island.

"Birthday girl, you go first. Where do you want your shot?" Zack asks, looking over at Trini with a suggestive look. Kim smirks as she sees Trini's fingers tug on the bottom of her shirt where it's tucked into her pants. Swallowing down the last of her insecurity, Kim nods up to Trini and waits for her girlfriend to make the decision. Zack follows the gaze and beams as he nudges Trini drunkenly.

"Go on, Crazy Girl. Pick your spot," Zack says, "I'll go grab the limes."

He disappears for a second, but in that instant, Trini's hands come to Kim's face and she pins her to the table roughly, a smirk decorating her face as she rakes her eyes down her girlfriend's body. Kim trembles in anticipation as Trini places her hand on her chest before skirting down to where her belly button is hidden below the damp, sweat-drenched shirt and pink tie.

"I want your abs," Trini whispers as she smirks. "More importantly, I want everyone to watch as they see that you're _mine_ , daddy. Got it?"

Kim shivers at the words and before she can reply, Zack comes back with some oddly sliced limes. Kim takes one and puts the peel-end into her mouth before nodding at Trini to her shirt. Her blazer had been discarded somewhere in the night because of the heat, so all that remained between her girlfriend's mouth, some alcohol, and her skin, was just one shirt. Kim's eyes darken as Trini takes her time to unbutton each clasp before she dominantly shoves the two sides apart, revealing Kim's bra-clad chest and tense abs to the drunken crowd. Their friends cheer, and Kim is glad all of them are far too smashed and won't remember most, or any, of this in the morning.

"Well then, Crazy Girl, let's get on with it."

Just as he finishes talking, the music shifts again to Rihanna's 'Skin'.

Fitting, Kim thinks as she feels Trini's expert fingers tracing the line of her hips. _Way_ too fitting. 

Zack expertly lines up the bottle and lets some tequila dribble out onto her abs. As soon as he finishes pouring the shot, Trini's on her in an instant. Her tongue is electric as it laps up the tequila and Kim grits her teeth when she feels Trini smirking against her skin. Her girlfriend makes her way up her body expertly until she manages to take the lime wedge from her mouth and remove it with a wink.

Just like that, Kim is soaked.

"Woo boy!" Zack hollers as he jumps up in excitement. "I did not know you had that in you, T. Fuckin' A!"

"I hope you watched well, Zack, 'cause that's all the action you're gonna see tonight or ever," Trini replies quickly as she reaches down and heaves at Kim's ripped apart shirt. "We're gonna head out tonight, and we're not gonna see you until training on Monday. Bye, drunko."

"Adios chicas," Zack grins as he looks to the other people around him, "anyone else in?"

One of the girls takes her chance with Zack, prying the bottle from his hands as they make their way into the kitchen for more limes. Rihana's voice is still filtering through the speakers as Trini practically drags Kim through the house in an effort to get back to Kim's house. No one seems to really pay attention to Kim's state of undress, nor do they stare at Trini's drunken lust as they weave through the bodies of raving drunk teenagers. Finally, they break through the crowd and make it to the front of the house.

Luckily, neither of them had much to drink, so Kim hops on the bike with Trini straddling her from behind. Kim revs the engine and revels in the sound of Trini groaning behind her as she feels those strong arms loop around her waist. She pulls out of the house's driveway and drives down the street, grateful for the cool air cooling her slick skin. Trini's hands are more playful than they usually are whenever they ride together, and it takes everything within Kim to just concentrate on driving in a straight line as one of Trini's hands drift downwards towards her crotch until she's cupping her. Kim accidentally revs the engine and speeds up, causing Trini to smirk upon her neck.

And then those hands are on her abs, and Kim only now realizes that she'd not done her shirt back up after the body shot. Trini's hands are warm upon her skin, those nails lightly digging into her skin. It's a miracle she doesn't swerve off the road, especially when Trini's mouth comes to her neck and starts biting and licking at her pulse point. She grips the handles of her bike harder, eager to stay focused.

 _Just drive,_ she says to herself, _and when you get home, you'll show her who's really in control._

If only she knew how wrong she was about to be proven.

\--

It seems like hours before they finally make it home, and as soon as the engine's off and the kick stand is down, Kim is on Trini within a heartbeat. Trini gasps as she roughly grabs her girlfriend by the hips and pins her to the side of the house. Kim hooks her hands under Trini's thighs and lifts her up with ease as she carries them effortlessly up the stairs. Trini clenches her legs hard around her waist as Kim unlocks the door and stumbles inside, still holding Trini close to her as they crash through the house. Any platform that she can pin Trini to is used, and Kim has to make a mental note to replace her mother's floral painting when she'd accidentally presses Trini against the wall hard enough to make the damned thing vibrate. They're insatiable, connected at the hip, grinding and sweating into each other as they make their way up the stairs (with Kim still carrying her and Trini still drawing lines of red down her chest in agonized lust).

"Fuck baby girl," Kim breathes out as she stumbles inside the room with them. She slams Trini against her door, wincing slightly when she sees the wood splinter behind her girlfriend's back. Trini grinds against Kim's abs, trying to seek some sort of friction and Kim actually feels somewhat bad for her, especially when she feels exactly how wet Trini by the state of her soaked, sticky panties. Kim growls as Trini's hands clench in her hair, her mouth forming a tight 'o' as she tries to pull her closer and give her the skin-on-skin contact.

Before Kim can do anything, she's thrown back by a harsh shove. She stumbles back, only to be met with Trini's swollen lips back on hers. Kim watches in awe as Trini pushes herself off the wall and makes them take a few steps back. Trini's hand places itself upon her chest and Kim feels herself being walked backwards until she feels her ass falling into her chair. Kim tries to push off, but Trini shakes her head.

"No daddy," Trini whispers with a sultry tone, "I still have one more present for you."

"Oh?" Kim asks, her voice tight with arousal. "What might that be, beautiful?"

"Stay here," Trini whispers as she grins, a naughty expression twinkling in her eyes. "And don't move, okay?"

"But baby girl--"

"Aha," Trini says with a shake of her head, pressing her finger to Kim's lips. "No buts. Not yet, at least."

The tease in her voice is too much for Kim to handle as she watches Kim take a few steps backwards until she reaches the music player on the side of her desk. Kim cocks her head in confusion until she watches Trini scroll through a few songs before selecting her choice.

And once the music plays, Kim knows exactly what's up.

The Eden Project's version of "Crazy in Love" starts filtering through the speakers, and Kim feels her clit pulse wildly against the base of the dildo. She gulps down the dry pit in her throat as she watches Trini slowly turn, her hands reaching up for the straps on her dress.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I'm touching you more, more every time_

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

_Call your name two, three times in a row_

Kim watches in awe and jealously as Trini starts to swish her hips side to side and slowly starts to slide the straps down her chest. Kim aches to reach out and touch, but she reigns in her self-control as Trini continues stalking over towards her with a seductive flare of her hips with each step. The straps fall and Trini reaches behind her to slowly pull the zipper down her back. The sound of the zipper slowly lowering has Kim preening in her seat. The music starts to build a little bit more, and Kim feels dizzy from the sight of Trini staring at her.

_You got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your love's got me looking so crazy_

_You got me looking so crazy right now_

_Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

Kim gasps as the dress falls to reveal the most gorgeous pair of lingerie she's ever laid eyes on. The sheer black garter straps and the lace bra has Kim's head in a lust-filled daze. She tries to stand from the chair, but Trini is there first. Kim is shoved back into the seat as Trini starts to slowly descend just as the song hits the high point. Trini drops to her knees slowly, her hands firmly holding down Kim's slacks. Kim shudders as those torturous hands slide upwards, until they reach the apex of her thighs. She reaches out and goes to hold her girlfriend's head when Trini tsks and reaches up, wrapping her fingers around Kim's wrist and pushing it away with a soft chuckle.

"Oh no, daddy. You don't get to touch," Trini whispers as she uses her other hand to flick open her belt. "Not yet. I'm not done yet."

Kim hisses as she feels Trini pry apart her belt and whip it out from her slacks. She stands and lowers herself to sit on Kim's lap, hovering over her face for only a moment before she takes the belt and reaches behind the chair to grab at Kim's hands. There's a flash in her eyes, and Kim immediately recognize it as Trini breaking character in order to make sure she is one hundred percent on board with the plan.

Kim nods, and Trini grins.

The song changes, fittingly, to Nina Simone's 'I Put A Spell On You' and Kim swears she's never felt more turned on in her life.

Trini finishes tying her wrists together and stands, taking a step back to simply stare down at her lover with dark eyes. As Nina finishes her vocal solo and the big band kicks in, Trini starts to move. Her hips sway side to side with the saxes and the strings. Part of Kim is just amazed by the grace in Trini's movements, but the other--more dominant part--is blown away that Trini is standing before her, scantily-clad and giving her a lap dance. Trini's hands come back to her thighs and they slide up again before she straddles Kim's waist.

_You know I can't stand it, you're runnin' around_

_You know better daddy_

_I can't stand it, 'cause you put me down_

_Yeah, yeah, I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

The sax solo bleeds into the song just as Trini raises her hips before sliding them back down and grinding them against Kim's hips. The Pink Ranger sucks in a deep breath as she watches Trini's ass sensually grind into her crotch. With wide eyes, Kim watches as Trini turns and slides her hands under her shirt before prying it off until it hangs in her elbows. Trini smirks down at her, drunk on lust and power as she raises her hips and grinds down again, this time upon her abs. Some of the sticky wetness that she'd felt earlier clings to her abs and Kim gasps at the sensation. Trini chuckles and denies her anymore friction as she stands again, stepping over her hips before bending over. Kim has to physically fight herself from breaking her restraints and simply taking Trini right there, but it's so tempting.

Trini runs a hand through her hair as she rises again, turning back with a shit-eating smirk as she lowers herself back to her knees. Kim, wide-eyed and breathing heavy in anticipation, watches as Trini literally crawls her way until she's face-first with Kim's crotch. Kim is helpless to watch as Trini's hands massage up and down her thighs, always reaching too high but never giving her the pleasure she seeks.

"Something wrong, daddy?" Trini asks in a faux-innocent tone, batting her eyelashes in a bratty manner that has Kim's toes curling. The song is changing again, going from Nina Simone's soulful voice to the arousing beat of Ariana Grande's 'Dangerous Woman'. She honestly doesn't know if Trini had choreographed this or if this was all simply meant to be, because Kim is helpless to Trini's whim.

So much for being in control, she scoffs to herself.

(But really, she wouldn't have it any other way.)

"Please, baby girl. I just want to feel you," Kim tells her soothingly, lifting her hips slightly to get her message across. "I want you."

Trini chuckles as she runs her hands back up Kim's thighs, halting right at the waistband of her pants. Kim looks down, groaning in lusted agony as she makes out the imprint of her cock against the inside of her slacks. If it were real, Kim already knows she would've had a very expensive cleaning bill to pay and a hell of an explanation to give to her parents for the damage. Trini hums and flicks her thumb on the button above her slacks, teasingly undoing the first one and reaching for the zipper but doing nothing past that point.

"Feel me how?" Trini asks, cocking her head as Kim's hips buck again. "Do you want my hand?"

Kim can barely breathe as she feels her fly being undone slowly, torturously, until Trini's hand reaches inside. Kim's head jerks back and she groans as she feels Trini fishing her from her pants. She nods her head back down to see Trini holding her, swiping a thumb over the slit in the head of her cock with a seductive grin and an arrogant smirk painting her lips. Trini inches closer, a breath away from the head.

"Or," Trini breathes out hoarsely, "do you want my mouth?"

"Fuck," Kim gasps as she bucks her hips up again. "Trini--"

"Tell me, daddy. Do you want my hand or my mouth?" 

Kim grits her teeth and blinks her eyes shut as she feels her clit jealously pulse from beneath the strap. Swallowing, she opens her mouth to give Trini what she knows must be one of the most pitiful looks she could ever muster. Despite being more dominant, she knows that she's not in control at the moment. Especially when Trini is literally holding her in her hands, waiting for her to beg for more friction.

"Baby girl," Kim barely holds back the whimper, "please… I need you. I need your hand… and I need your mouth. Please."

Trini seems to be satisfied with that answer, as she grins gives her thigh a gentle scratch from above her pants. 

And then, with a soft, almost kittenish smirk, Trini lowers her head and parts her mouth, taking the tip of her head into her mouth.

The guitar solo rings out in the background as Kim is treated to the visual of Trini sucking her off, and even though she can't really feel anything physically, the sight enough is more than enough stimulation. She feels heat burning up and down her core, as well as the raw need in the base of her belly, curdling and straining for release. Trini's eyes stay on hers the entire time and Kim loses it. She bucks her hips up by accident, causing Trini to take an extra inch. She glances down in worry, but Trini gives her a reassuring smile as she continues to work her mouth up and down the toy, getting it slick and ready. Kim's fingers tear into her hands as she breathes through her mouth.

And then, just as Ariana hits the final chorus, stars explode from behind her eyes.

"Fuck!" Kim practically screams the word as her orgasm rips through her violently. Trini holds her steady, using her palms to hold her steady and avoid flying off the chair. Kim thrashes as she pulses, and for a moment she imagines its coming through her cock. The visual sends another throb through her aching clit, and she can barely contain the moan that rips out of her as her Kegels clench around air.

After she's calmed down, Kim feels hands on her wrists. She blinks up to see Trini undoing her restraints with a soft smile. As soon as they're removed, Kim reaches out and pulls Trini down to her lap, wrapping her palms under her ass and kissing at her neck.

"You were so good, baby girl. Where did you learn to use your mouth like that?" Kim breathes out in awe. "How long have you been thinking of blowing me like that?"

Trini shudders and loops her arms around Kim's neck as she lifts them from the chair. Kim holds her in the air for a few moments, content to simply peck kisses up and down her neck until their lips meet. The music shifts and suddenly the soothing acoustic version of 'Firestone' flows through the speakers. Trini clings tighter to Kim, removing their lips so she can duck her head into Kim's neck. They both press closer to each other as the older girl gently carries them over to the bed, laying her down upon the sheets as gently and smoothly as she can with her still-trembling legs. One of Trini's legs slide up and down Kim's side sensually, and Kim can't help but be completely lost in the current view of Trini with her hair mussed and lips puffy from kissing and sucking her off. 

"You're so beautiful," Kim whispers, emotion caught in her throat for a moment. "God, I…"

She can't finish the statement, not because she doesn't know the words, but because the music and the scene and Trini… it's all too much.

"It's okay," Trini hums back as both her hands cup her face and wipe away the tears Kim never knew were falling. "I feel the same, K."

They meet in a kiss, but this time it's softer and more sensual than their previous ones. It's not that it lacks fire, but that it is filled with passion and feeling. It goes deeper than their usual fucking, and Kim trembles as she realizes that tonight is different.

Tonight, they're going to make love.

"I want you," Trini whispers after she breaks apart from the kiss. "I want you inside me, Kim. Truly inside me."

Kim is too dumbfounded to reply, so she chooses to nod mutely instead. And then as the music continues to softly play in the background, the two girls start to undress each other with slow touches and sensual caresses. Trini rolls Kim onto her back and Kim sits up to meet her in another soft kiss. Kim closes her eyes and runs her hands up Trini's back, reaching for the clip on her bra. She lets the lace material fall to the bed in a soft thud just as Trini reaches for her own sports bra, throwing it off her chest and tossing it behind her.

Kim flips them next, planting kisses all over Trini's neck and jaw before trailing her mouth downwards to kiss between her breasts. Trini's gasps and moans fill her ears, and it's a music Kim wants to have in all of her playlists forever. She kisses her way down Trini's stomach before latching her teeth onto the waistband of Trini's panties. Her hands undo the garter belts as she peels the underwear down before treating it with the same manner as their other garments. When Kim looks back to Trini again, fully naked against her sheets, something within her suddenly floods with emotion. She looks into Trini's eyes, and she doesn't just see some half-hearted fling.

No, Kim looks at Trini and she sees her future.

"Kim," Trini says her name like a prayer, sacred and reverent in the night air, "I need you."

"I'm here," Kim tells her as she lowers herself back down. She takes one of Trini's hands in her own and lightly squeezes to assure her of it. Trini blinks back tears as Kim leans down to kiss her again, letting their tongues brush each other in a sweet, slow dance of passion. 

They continue kissing for a few moments before Kim feels Trini's free hand playing at the waistband of her pants. Kim breaks the kiss to lean her forehead against Trini's own. She can feel the younger girl's hot breaths against her lips, can hear the sound of her soft whimpers, and most of all, she can feel Trini's electric touch sending shivers all up and down her spine in a dazzling tingle.

"I want these off," Trini tells her with a light bite to her jaw. "I want them off, and I want you inside me."

Kim nods and obeys, just as the music shifts again. The acoustic version of 'Latch' follows up and Kim feels her body grow warm with affection and need to give herself fully over to the woman she adores so clearly. With some help from Trini, they manage to wrestle her pants and boxers off, leaving her with just her cock and her skin. Kim looks back down again, surprised to see tears in Trini's eyes, too.

"Are you ready?" Kim asks, her voice airy and light. Trini nods, her hand reaching up for Kim's face again. Upon contact, the older girl's eyes close as she feels herself being pulled down until she's flush against Trini, skin for skin, pulse for pulse, breath for breath. Trini's lips dust kisses to her neck while Kim lays her weight over her girlfriend. They spend minutes in light touches and kisses, afraid to break the moment. Trini's legs slowly slide upwards until they hook around Kim's waist and pull her closer than before. Kim's breath hitches.

"Baby please," Trini pleads softly, "I'm ready. I want you, K." 

Kim nods, holding back her tears as she slides one of her hands down Trini's front. The entire time, she watches Trini for every inch of emotion that could hold her back. Instead, Trini's eyes are open and clear, the remaining walls that she'd once held demolished. Kim knows that she's seeing the true Trini right now, the one behind the mask and the snark and the teasing touches. She sees Trini for everything the girl is and Kim is star struck by the sheer beauty of her girlfriend. Trini seems to notice, and Kim can't help it.

The first tear that falls drops right above Trini's heart.

"Hold onto me," Kim croaks as she feels the moisture on her fingertips, "don't you ever let go, Trini."

Trini nods, tears sliding down her own cheeks as Kim reaches for herself, positioning herself at Trini's entrance.

And then, as Kim leans down to press her forehead against Trini's own, she feels Trini's spare hand squeeze around her own free one.

She closes her eyes slowly and opens them again, and Kim is overwhelmed with the unconditional trust as Trini exhales, "never."

With that, Kim finally pushes inside.

Just as Sam Smith's voice reaches its peak, Kim seats the head of her cock inside Trini's walls. She sees her girlfriend wince, so she quickly uses the hand that she'd used to position herself to rub soothing circles upon Trini's clit. The added stimulation pulls a small flood from her smaller girlfriend, and Kim watches as Trini's mouth tightens into an 'o' shape as she takes a few more inches. Kim is slow and meticulous, peppering encouraging kisses to the sides of Trini's neck and her jaw in comfort. Trini squeezes her hand each time she gives the okay to keep going, and soon enough, just as the song tapers off into the final chorus, Kim's hips are flush with Trini's own.

Completely, utterly, filled.

"Oh God," Trini gasps, her eyes wide with wonder and love. "You're _inside_ me, Kim."

Kim smiles at the expression on her girlfriend's face. She gently cups her face as she leans down to kiss Trini's lips gently.

"How does it feel?" Kim asks, not even perturbed that she can't physically feel it. In her heart, she feels Trini. 

"Good," Trini gasps as her free hand clutches into the space between Kim's shoulder blades. "Oh God, Kim, I…"

"Ssh," Kim hums soothingly as she continues to stroke her jaw and neck. "You're so beautiful, you know? When I see you like this, beneath me, full of me, I can't help but think that I am the luckiest woman in this entire world." Trini shivers at the words and they look at each other, nothing but affection and softness in their gazes. Trini swallows and leans up, pressing her lips to Kim's own in a gentle kiss.

They make-out for a few moments, content to simply enjoy the passion of their kisses and soft touches. Finally, after Kim massages Trini's clit enough to make it bulging and nearly crimson with pressure, she decides to take the final step in cementing their relationship.

Kim reaches down and slides her hand along Trini's thigh, encouraging her to relax. Kim keeps watching her girlfriend's face for any minute sign of discomfort or uncertainty as she starts slow, soft thrusts. Trini's mouth parts and a glorious concoction of sounds leave her lips. Kim trembles as she leans down further, pressing their foreheads together once more. Trini whimpers and nuzzles into her chest, seeking the warmth and protection of her taller body. Kim keeps kissing her face, her nose and her chin and her forehead as she picks up the pace and depths of her thrusts until finally she finds the spot Trini loves so much, the spot she can only reach with her fingers.

Trini can't form a coherent sentence as she suddenly starts to grow tense in Kim's arms. Kim leans down because she knows what's about to happen. She's helped Trini through many orgasms, but none quite like this. Even though the part connecting them is a toy, it feels more real than anything Kim's ever experienced in her few months so far as Trini's girlfriend. Kim picks up her thrusts and kisses Trini with as much emotion and love that she can. Trini reciprocates with equal passion, digging her nails into Kim's back as she's finally dragged to the edge of desire. Kim can tell she's hovering close so she quickly sneaks a hand down and presses the pad of her thumb to Trini's clit.

Before Trini can come, Kim is there, ready to finally say the three words she'd always felt since she first saw the spitfire Latina.

Kim looks at Trini, at those beautiful brown eyes coated in affection, and she whispers, "I love you."

And just like that, the world around them crumbles into nothing.

Suddenly, nothing else exists but them.

Trini falls apart in Kim's arms, gasping and crying out of both pleasure. Kim holds back her tears because even though the sight of Trini coming is one that Kim considers to be on par with a masterpiece, she still knows that this image shatters all others. She commits each sight and sound to memory, unwilling to let the very essence of Trini this unravelled by their passion to go to waste. Kim holds her tight, whispering soothing nothings into Trini's ear as her girlfriend calms down and relaxes into the bed. Kim continues softer, lighter thrusts to ease the aftershocks of Trini's powerful orgasm, and she smiles fondly when Trini finally melts into the sheets, boneless and spent.

Just as Kim reaches down to pull out, a hand softly clasps around her wrist.

"Baby?" Kim asks, arching her brow in confusion. Trini opens one hazy eye and gives her a gentle smile.

"Don't," Trini mumbles as she brushes a thumb over the fine hairs on Kim's wrist. "I love you inside me."

There's a pause, and then Trini swallows thickly and blinks both her eyes open to tell her, "I love you."

Kim's heart stutters in her chest at the honesty in Trini's eyes. She feels Trini's hands on her chest, rubbing up and down her front in sooting strokes before suddenly, Kim feels herself being flipped onto her back. Her hands go immediately to Trini's hips and she has to hold back another wave of tears because Trini is glowing with love. She sits atop her, her cock still snug inside, with a loving expression splayed out on those puffy lips. Kim's head spins as she feels Trini's hands back on her chest, massaging over her collarbone tenderly.

"You didn't come yet," Trini whispers softly as she slowly grinds her hips. Kim moans, feeling friction against her aching clit. "Tonight was supposed to be about you, and you still made me come first." Kim chuckles as she blinks back up at Trini with a shit-eating smirk.

"Well technically, I did come first. You sucked my cock pretty good back then, pretty girl."

The mood shifts, and Kim knows that Trini wants to play again. As if cued to a soundtrack, the mellow tunes switch out to something with a bit more upbeat. Tove Lo's 'Vibes' is the next song to come through, and Kim feels herself grow confident and less vulnerable than before. There's something liberating to know that she's not one-sided in this relationship, that Trini doesn't just like her, but loves her.

Kim leans up so she's sitting, causing Trini to take her even deeper at the new angle. Trini crosses her legs around Kim's waist and smiles devilishly. Kim goes to move, but Trini grinds her hips down. The action pulls another moan from her lips and it takes everything within Kim to not come on the spot. Trini seems to notice her weakness and immediately plays into it as the song picks up in the background.

"You were so good to me, daddy. Always treating me right," Trini whispers as she raises her hips and then lowers them again. Kim growls, digging her nails into Trini's hips as her girlfriend starts to make hard, slow circles upon her waist. Kim tries to speak, but the words get caught in her throat. Trini takes this to her advantage and shifts her legs before shoving Kim back into the bed with a loud thud.

"You're so good," Trini moans in pleasure as she thrusts down quicker, "you're just letting me take your cock. You like that? You like when I ride your cock, daddy?" Kim groans and throws an arm over her eyes as she tries to pull herself over the brink. Trini continues to tease, slowing down her thrusts, which unbearably brings Kim closer to the edge but makes her taper off after a few seconds.

"Baby girl," Kim pants between breaths as she reaches for Trini's hips again, trying to get her to pick up that beautiful pace from earlier. "Please… I need you--"

"Ssh," Trini whispers softly, taking Kim's hands to hold them in her own and squeezing them lightly. "I've got you, daddy. Let me take care of you, okay? You're doing so good, taking me like this right when you're on the edge. I know how hard it is… I can feel how hard you are."

The words strike a new fire in Kim, and suddenly she feels powerless to the woman above her. Trini holds all the cards as she raises her hips before slamming them down again with a wet slap of their skin. Kim yelps in agony, feeling an angry burn run up and down her clit in jealousy. Trini smiles again, giving Kim's hands another reassuring squeeze as she eases up on the thrusts and continues grinding instead. Kim thrashes beneath her, unable to do anything other than to wait for Trini to give her some mercy and just let her come. 

Unsurprisingly, the next song on Trini's sex playlist (as Kim is now dubbing it) is 'Love Lockdown', and soon enough she's starting to doubt if this really is a coincidence or if fate just loves to tempt her. Kim's hips are bucking up every now and then, but Trini doesn't do much other than soothe her frustrations with some well placed kisses to her fingertips and a few lazy swirls of her hips.

"You're doing so great, daddy. You're so hard and I bet you're bursting, aren't you?" Trini asks innocently, giving another soft thrust. Kim whimpers helplessly, her entire body sensitive and shot to eternity. Trini rewards her compliance with another lazy thrust. "I know how badly you want to come, but you're willing to tough it out to please me. I love that you care so much about me, daddy." Kim takes a deep breath and centres herself, knowing that she can't let Trini get the best of her just yet. She may be helpless, but she's not powerless.

"I do it because I love you," Kim sighs as she gives Trini's hands a squeeze. "You're so beautiful when you come."

"So are you," Trini tells her gently, leaning down to hover over her. She pecks Kim's lips softly before grinning down at her with wide, wondered eyes. "I love the way your abs tense up and your neck veins strain," Trini praises her, causing Kim to tense in anticipation again. To emphasize her point, Trini runs one of her hands down her front, letting her fingers trace over the convulsing abdominals.

"Look at you," Trini hums, "so close to giving me your everything. You're so handsome, daddy. So strong and powerful."

Again, Trini rewards her with another ginger tap of her fingers upon her muscles before her hand slides up to fondle her breasts. Kim cries out as Trini raises her hips upwards and then shifts them down again, letting the sound of their flesh meeting fill the air again. Kim, so hypersensitive and overwhelmed, can't even focus on anything else other than the shivery pulses of wetness leaking out from Trini's entrance. The hot fluid drips down into the coarse patch of hair above her mouth and coats her cock, making it more slippery than ever.

"There we go," Trini praises her as one of Kim's hands clench in the sheets, "give me everything, daddy. I want you to fill me."

Kim can't take it anymore. 

Trini gives one last powerful thrust and Kim yelps out of pleasure. Trini leans down, steadily grinding her hips to help ease Kim through the motions, all the while giving herself a small orgasm along the way. The two of them come together, lips connected in a hot, heavy kiss. Kim's hands are looped around Trini's waist while Trini's own hands tangle themselves into Kim's short, mussed hair. The two of them continue lazily thrusting until the last few ebbing waves of their orgasm fades into a blurry numbness.

They lay there afterwards, Kim still comfortably nestled inside Trini as her girlfriend lays atop her in a light doze. They'd learned early in their relationship that Trini always had to take small naps after orgasms, and Kim's glad to see that the size doesn't matter when it comes to her girlfriend's adorable reactions. Kim's hands lazily stroke up and down Trini's back as her lips lazily pepper kisses to Trini's scalp. It's only after a few minutes that she realizes the song playing is 'This is Why I Need You', one of the songs that Kim had first shown her.

The lyrics that come next cause tears to well in Kim's eyes again.

_'Cause you make the darkness less dark._

_You make the edges less sharp._

_You make the winter feel warmer._

_And, you make my weakness less weak._

_You make the bottom less deep._

_You make the waiting feel shorter._

_You make my crazy feel normal, every time._

_You are the who, love is the what, and this is the why…_

"I love you," Trini whispers as she yawns against Kim's warm skin, "and happy birthday, Kim."

Kim smiles, tears glazed in her eyes a she looks down at her girlfriend with pride and affection so strong it nearly causes her heart to be ripped from her chest. She takes Trini's face in her hands and she kisses her, soft and slow and full of emotion. Trini sighs into the kiss, and either of them can realize it, tears are meshing between their faces. Kim opens her eyes to see Trini's eyes, so light and beautiful staring into her soul. And Kim, well, she bares everything. She opens her chest and invites Trini into every hidden nook and cranny. 

Trini loops her arms around Kim's neck and she gently flips them, helping Kim ease out of her slowly. Trini leans up to help her girlfriend undo the straps before she pulls Kim back down. The older girl lays her head atop Trini's breasts, humming in delight as Trini combs through her hair. Kim feels exhaustion settle around her eyes as she snuggles closer to her girlfriend sleepily. Trini presses a few kisses to her forehead and her scalp before reaching for the blanket and tugging it over them before tugging Kim closer to her arms.

Jesse Rueben's voice carries out the last few lyrics of the song before the music stops indefinitely. Kim chuckles lightly upon Trini's chest, kissing the skin above her heart before she closes her eyes and starts to doze. Right before she falls into a deep sleep, she feels Trini's hand clasping gently in her own in a reassuring, loving squeeze. Kim gives a squeeze back just as softly, before sleep finally takes her.

That night, all Kim dreams about is Trini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me, official sin bin, @a-class-act-president on tumblr.
> 
> adios my children!!!


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Trini have more sex and it's great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahhaa it's kinky and feely again because i somehow can't write porn without plot wtf is wrong with me also i love the hart twins fight me if you disagree because this precious crazy indian family is my actual life!!
> 
> special thanks to @gillytweed and @ohdangitsang for letting yell at them about this fic. y'all are great.
> 
> thanks to all of y'all who have been reading and commenting on this shit. i am a little sad it's over but it has been an experience to write this and have you guys react the way you do (even though some of you, myself included, severely need jesus to save our souls) because it just brings me so much life.
> 
> anyways i hope this 10k chapter of bonus sin makes y'alls tuesdays a good day.

The warmth of the sun is the first thing to wake Trini in the morning.

That, and a pair of hands cupping her breasts.

Trini blinks awake and looks down to where she sees Kim's hands covering her breasts in an almost protective-like grip. Somewhere in the middle of the night they must have shifted places because she's currently wrapped up in Kim's arms, their legs tangled together. Trini sighs in contentment as she feels Kim's breasts pressed up against her bare back and the soft breaths of her girlfriend at the base of her neck. Trini yawns and wiggles closer, grinning as Kim's hands squeeze her boobs.

"Morning my loves," Kim's soft voice, hoarse and raspy from sleep. "How are we doing this morning?"

"I'm fine," Trini mumbles as she turns over to give her girlfriend a sleepy smile. Kim's eyes blink open halfway and her eyes drift from Trini's lips down to her chest. Trini has to fight the urge to roll her eyes as she sees Kim's expression soften.

"I was asking the girls."

"The girls are just fine," Trini chuckles as she reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind Kim's ear. "You protect them well."

"You know, just part of being a ranger."

"I see, so now we are full-time tit protectors too?"

"Well, tits are the source of life in itself," Kim replies in a mock-Zordon voice. "And it is our job to protect them."

"I see," Trini giggles as she snuggles her head into Kim's collar, "and I'm guessing this means Zordon will need to know?"

She feels Kim's chest vibrate as she laughs, before the barest of kisses presses against her forehead. "Of course not. He already has enough to worry about with the five of us. We should keep this secret to ourselves."

Trini yawns again, her eyes sliding shut as she tangles their legs together some more. "Hmm, sounds good."

The two of them lay there for awhile, simply enjoying the feeling of the warm sun and soft sheets. Kim's hands slowly knead Trini's breasts and travel down the expanse of her body, content to simply bask in the warmth and comfort of Trini's skin. She can hear Trini's breaths picking up, even if her body is still relatively unresponsive. Kim smiles against Trini's hair as she feels each small touch elicit a shiver or tremble from her girlfriend. Trini moans as Kim's hand grazes over her hips.

"Baby?" Kim asks sweetly. "Need something?"

"Mm," Trini murmurs sleepily, "need you close."

Kim rolls them slightly so they're more side to side. Trini smiles shyly into her skin as Kim's fingers tap over her hipbone, tracing it down beneath the sheets to the apex of her thighs. Trini lets out a soft sigh and whimpers, which only coaxes a soft hum of approval out of her girlfriend. Kim snuggles closer, needing to have their skin together as she slips a finger between her girlfriend's swollen lips. Trini lets out a low whine and scrabbles at her chest, but Kim doesn't relent easily.

"Easy baby," Kim soothes as she gathers enough slick before sliding her middle finger inside in one go. "I've got you."

"Daddy," Trini gasps as Kim's finger curls and a thumb comes to rest upon her clit. "Please… I can't."

"I know sweetheart, you're so wet. I can tell you're more than ready," Kim praises her as she continues a gentle thrusting motion with her hands. "You're so hot and tight around my finger, baby girl. It's like you don't want to let me go."

"Please," Trini whimpers helplessly as she squirms under Kim's touches, "I… I can't…"

"I know, pretty girl. You're almost there," Kim whispers as she lightly nips at Trini's jaw. "Now come for me."

With a final curl of her finger, Trini comes with a keening wail. The sound is muffled by Kim's skin as the older girl continues her repetitive motions until Trini is shoving at her wrist because she's too overstimulated by the touch to continue. Kim just chuckles as she slowly slides her finger free before raising it to her mouth and tasting the reward with a salacious lap of her tongue. Trini shivers again, but her eyelids are heavy with sleep and her body feels boneless and spent.

"Delicious," Kim says with a smack of her lips as she finishes cleaning up. "You did so good, baby girl."

Trini's only reply is a non-committal grunt because before either of them know it, she's drifting back into a soft slumber. Kim just smiles and adjusts their bodies so that Trini's face is in her neck and her body is half splayed atop her. She has her one arm looped around Trini's shoulders, drawing lazy patterns upon her girlfriend's skin while staring at the ceiling. Trini snores into her neck, her hands wrapped around her waist like she was holding a teddy bear instead of her girlfriend.

Kim tugs the sheets up and tries to not cry at how Trini unconsciously wraps them around herself in a mini-burrito, leaving Kim with barely enough to cover up. The lighting from the morning sun, coupled by the mussed sleep-sex hair and gentle, peaceful expression on her face, is enough to have Kim's heart beat right out of her chest in adoration. She subtly reaches for her phone and pulls it into her hand before flipping open the camera. She makes sure that Trini is fully covered before she presses her lips to her girlfriend's forehead with her eyes closed as she takes the photo. 

She stares down at the picture, of Trini so softly wrapped in her arms, sleeping with an expression free of worry or pain. It makes her want to ensure that Trini's life is always led like that, because if anyone deserved some peace, it was Trini. She can't help but set the photo as her background for her phone, as well as setting it as Trini's icon on her contact card. Sighing, Kim sets her phone aside and turns her attention back to her dozing girlfriend with rapt interest. She continues her lazy patterns before she gets bored. She doesn't want to wake Trini (Lord knows how much sleep the girl needs), so she picks up her phone and scrolls through the texts and notifications she'd ignored from the night before.

There are a few lewd ones from Zack, some of which Kim is positive he wrote while drunk, followed by some more worrisome ones from Jason and Billy. There's a few from Amanda and Rebecca, saying that they need to find a time in the future to really talk about what happened, and then there's a few late birthday wishes from her other relatives. She replies to most of them before she settles on just scrolling through her Facebook and Instagram feeds until Trini finally wakes up.

"Morning sunshine," Kim whispers as Trini stretches beside her, "sleep well?"

"Mm," Trini mumbles as she snuggles back in, "warm."

"I know sweet girl, but we need to get up soon. I'm hungry," Kim confesses with a smile. Trini groans into her neck.

"Then make breakfast. I'm still sleepy."

"Trini, baby, come on."

"No."

"Trini."

"No."

"Trini, please, I promise I'll make you pancakes?" Kim asks, lightly scratching Trini's shoulder. There's some silence and then some rustling before Trini's lips find their way to Kim's neck, pecking the skin there lightly until it's Kim who's shivering.

"Fine," Trini whispers as she lightly rolls them over so she's settled atop Kim, "but I want to eat something else, first."

"Baby," Kim sighs as Trini's kisses start peppering down her neck, "we gotta--"

"Ssh," Trini hums into her skin as she slides down Kim's body, layering each spec of skin with hot, open-mouthed kisses until she reaches the prominent v line of Kim's hips. Trini tickles her fingers over Kim's thighs, causing the older girl to shiver and tremble under her touch. Trini's eyes narrow and she smirks as she lowers her mouth, gently kissing her under her belly button, before kissing the tops and inside of the older girl's thighs. Kim sighs, her fingers clenching in the sheets.

"How could I want to eat anything else?" Trini murmurs into her skin as she gently places one of Kim's legs over her shoulder. "How could I want anything else when you smell so damn good." Kim's breath hitches and she gasps silently.

"Remember to breathe," Trini whispers as she lowers her head and claws into Kim's thighs. "Ready?"

Kim nods, letting out a frustrated growl as Trini's tongue laps up her slit but ignores her clit. She knocks her head back as she falls victim to the strong tongue tasting her, no, devouring her like there's no tomorrow. Kim's hands clench into the sheets again as she writhes under Trini's powerful hold. She swears in English, Hindi, Gujarati, until she's rendered into a muddled mess. Trini's tongue finally lashes over her clit as she starts to reach her peak, but Trini plays it cool, preferring to draw it out longer.

"Baby, please, I need--"

"Not yet," Trini growls, her voice vibrating against Kim's clit. "If I had to hold it, you can too."

Kim can't respond with words, not when Trini's lips latch around her clit and suck her off. Kim's pretty sure that if Trini was anyone other than a ranger, they'd be far more hurt from the sheer force of how her thighs wrap around Trini's head. At last, when Kim is nearly begging for mercy (not with words, because those were lost long ago), does Trini grant her relief.

And what sweet relief it is.

Kim comes with a guttural moan, her fingers tearing through the sheets as Trini eases her through the powerful orgasm. She thrashes for a bit before finally she finds herself calming down and relaxing into sheets. She tiredly looks down to see Trini removing her head from between her thighs, but not without a soft kiss to her clit. Kim is mesmerized at how Trini smoothly wipes her lips with the back of her hand. She follows the hair matted near Trini's mouth and the dark pools of lust brewing in her gaze. Kim gulps, overwhelmed with desire to simply take Trini right there. Her hands clench and unclench.

She doesn't just want it. She needs it.

Specifically, Kim needs Trini.

"You still want pancakes, daddy?" Trini asks with faux-innocence as she cocks her head. "I don't know. I think I could find something a bit… sweeter." Kim shivers again, but her confidence slowly builds when she places her hand on Trini's head. Her thumb grazes across Trini's lip, causing a spark to zip up her spine at the slight remnants of her release on her lips.

"Come here," Kim hums as she eases Trini up to sit on her abdomen. "I want you closer."

"Kim?" Trini asks, breaking character for a moment to look for consent. "You sure?"

"Positively," Kim replies with a smile, her hands finding purchase on Trini's hips. "Now come here, baby girl."

Trini eases herself upwards until she's hovering over Kim's mouth, her legs hooked over her shoulders. She reaches for the headboard behind Kim's head and grips tightly as she shivers in anticipation. Kim just looks up at her and smirks again, her hands fondling the firm cheeks of her ass as she lightly pulls Trini's hips down until the younger girl is seated atop her.

Trini lets out a sharp gasp as Kim's mouth finally finds her soaked lips, her tongue eagerly lapping up all that she has to offer. The grip she has on the headboard is near crushing, and she's surprised she hasn't snapped it off clean as of yet. Trini has to bite the inside of her cheek in order to prevent herself from screaming out in ecstasy. Kim's tongue lashes at her clit almost in a reprimand, and Trini finds herself moaning out in pleasure as that eager organ probes her entrance.

It doesn't take long before Trini is quaking and trembling above her girlfriend, her thighs clutched tightly around Kim's head. She squeezes down hard as she feels her release arriving in quick, sharp jolts. She uses her free hand to weave into Kim's hair as she jerks her hips and eagerly rides her face. Kim's hands clutch at her hips, her blunt nails digging into her skin hard enough to leave deep bruises in their wake. Trini gasps out as she throws her head back, her neck veins straining.

And then, with one last lash of Kim's tongue against her clit, Trini screams her release into the morning air.

Kim eases her through the powerful orgasm, her hands trembling as they plant Trini's hips to her mouth and keep her grounded. It takes a few minutes before both of them are able to calm down. After she's sure all the aftershocks have left her body, Trini slides off Kim's face and collapses into the sheets, her chest heaving and sick with sweat as she struggles to regain her breathing. Kim wheezes from beside her, blinking away the black spots from the corner of her eyes.

"Damn," Trini finally pants as she uses the last of her energy to turn over and face her girlfriend. "That was awesome."

"Yeah," Kim chuckles airily, her body numb and floaty as she regains her bearings. "Although, I think we should do it sparingly. I think we've both forgotten we now have superhuman strength." Trini's eyes light up in worry as she looks over her girlfriend, noting the small bruises around her neck from where she'd clenched her thighs a little too tightly.

"Did I choke you?" Trini asks, concerned. "I am so sorry, Kim."

"Baby, it's fine. I enjoyed it," Kim grins, her tongue licking at her lips for one last remnant taste. "I had the best view of the girls when you came. You're so beautiful when you lose yourself, T. I never want to make you stop coming."

Trini smiles at that, but she still rolls her eyes at Kim's possessive tone as she slides into bed next to her girlfriend. She rests her head on Kim's chest, her fingers absently drawing circles on Kim's stomach until they're both snoozing again.

Eventually, though, they do get up to make pancakes.

(But only after a few more… distractions.)

\--

"Okay, so I have to ask… why daddy?"

"What?" Kim asks between mouthfuls of pancakes. Who knew that becoming a power ranger suddenly meant that your appetite (as well as your hormones) increased tenfold? Trini forks a piece of pancake from Kim's plate and pops it into her mouth. Kim gasps and tries to snag a piece from Trini's plate, but her girlfriend blocks her attack with her own fork.

"Are you serious?" Trini asks, arching a brow. "You know this isn't going to end like our first date. I will fight you."

"Try me," Kim grins as she snags the pancake piece back. "You're tiny, babe."

"Hey! I may be little but I'm feisty."

"You're such a punk," Kim chuckles as Trini pops the pancake piece in her mouth. "But I love you anyways."

"Cheeseball," Trini says between mouthfuls of pancake. "But don't avoid my question. Why daddy?"

Kim swallows the last bit of her own pancake before she shrugs, blushing lightly. "I don't know. I just was reading this book and I guess it just kinda stuck out to me. It made me feel… things. And I guess I like the whole idea that I can take care of you. I don't think you're my daughter or anything creepy like that, I just… I like being the one to take care of you, T. I don't really feel confident in a lot of stuff but being with you… I…"

"Hey," Trini whispers soothingly as she reaches out to pat Kim's hand. "You don't have to explain anything, Kim. I was just curious. I know it's a little unorthodox, but I love it. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with it all." Kim frowns and looks up, setting her fork down as she leans back in her chair, gazing upon her girlfriend with confusion.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I told you I love it," Trini replies with a shrug, "but I clearly remember that it was me who called you daddy first. I realized that I never asked you if that was okay or not. Just cause you fantasize about something doesn't mean it'll work for you in real life. I guess it's too late considering we've had more sex than normal people should, but I just wanted to make sure."

In an instant, Kim is up out of her seat and making her way over to Trini. Before Trini can speak, Kim wraps her arms around Trini's waist and pulls her into a hug. Trini giggles and loops her arms over Kim's neck, pulling her into a kiss. Trini's hands reach up to cup Kim's mouth as the older girl sways them slightly, smiling into their soft, gentle kisses. Kim's hands stay on Trini's waist, her thumbs soothingly running lines over her hips. They continue kissing softly, nuzzling each other's noses.

"You're the best girlfriend," Kim murmurs between gentle kisses, "have I told you that before?"

"Any previous girlfriends I should be wary of, Princess?" Trini asks, chuckling as Kim's face burrows into her neck. Kim just smiles and shakes her head shyly, her hold on Trini's waist tightening slightly. They continue to sway until Kim sighs.

"Does that worry you sometimes?" She asks the words quietly, almost timidly. "That you're my first girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Does it worry you that you're _my_ first girlfriend?" Trini asks back, pecking Kim's neck. At that, Kim's head nods upwards and she cocks her head in confusion, but Trini just smiles and blushes at the look of realization on Kim's face as she figures out the answer.

"I'm… your first?" Kim asks, as if in awe. Trini rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"You don't have to make it sound so… tawdry."

"I just can't believe I'm your first… it's… I just…," Kim trails off self-consciously. "I feel like I wasn't… that I'm not… I mean, what I've done--"

"Doesn't change how I feel about you," Trini says with a stern tone. "Kim, I love you, flaws and all. I am so happy you were my first."

"You're sure?"

"More than sure," Trini says as she gently kisses Kim's lips. "I love you, Kim. I love you more than anything."

Kim responds with a blazing kiss, one that nearly burns Trini down to a pile of ash. She hooks her legs around Kim's waist as her girlfriend hoists her up, carrying her away from the table and towards the countertop. Their kisses turn into a wild clash of teeth and tongue as Kim sets Trini down upon the counter, her hands going to the hem of Trini's shirt. She lifts it with ease before tossing it behind her, just as Trini's hands scrabble at her own shirt and nearly tear it from her body. They both gasp as their bare skin brushes against each other, their hands travelling and roaming each other's bodies like lost wanderers who've only just found the way back home. Their touches are desperate and lit with a burning passion for more.

"Take me," Trini whispers between a messy, open-mouthed kiss. "Kim, please…"

"Ssh," Kim murmurs, her hips grinding into Trini's waist as she fumbles with her girlfriend's underwear. "I've got you."

Kim doesn't even bother taking her panties off, and instead she simply settles for parting the panties to the side and thrusting two fingers into the inviting, clinging heat. Both women moan in desire as Kim buries herself all the way up to her knuckles, her fingers curling slightly to hit that front wall. Trini claws into Kim's back, mesmerized by the lines of red that follow her fingernails as she clutches the other girl tighter and closer. Kim hisses under the burning touches, but she can't help but crave more. She bites into Trini's neck, urging her for a harder grip.

And boy, does Trini oblige.

Blood burbles up under Trini's fingertips, and for a quick second she worries that she's gripped too hard. The thought, however, is only there for half a second before Trini hears the telltale sound of Kim growling out in approval beside her ear. Trini wraps her legs around Kim's waist as she draws them as close as possible. Kim gets the hint and starts a slow, steady building rhythm of her fingers thrusting in and out of her girlfriend. The two of them are unabashed in their pleasure, all animalistic noises and movements that cause a few items to drop from the countertop and shatter. Kim makes a mental note that she not only has to replace her mum's floral painting, but her favourite coffee mug as well.

Trini's orgasm builds quicker than both of them anticipate, and it isn't before long that Trini's hands move from Kim's scratched up shoulders to her hair, tugging and pulling harshly. It's a violent one, and Kim's almost sure that if she didn't have super strength, Trini would've ripped her head off with the force of her grip and the strength in her fingers. Leaning up, Kim meets Trini's mouth in another searing kiss just as her girlfriend finally spills over into her release. Trini squirms as Kim continues to pump her fingers through the orgasm, even though she's overstimulated.

Hot liquid gushes around Kim's fingers as Trini's legs quiver and shake. Kim gasps in appreciation as she breaks their kiss so she can look down and watch at how Trini literally unravels around her fingers. She eases up on her rhythm, but decides to press her thumb upon her girlfriend's aching clit, sending a shiver of pulses between the both of them. Trini moans and whimpers, her fingers scrabbling for something to hold onto.

"Easy baby," Kim hums as she looks back up to Trini's contorted expression. "You did so well, baby girl. You always give me so much when you come. You love my fingers don't you? You love how deep I can reach, how much I can pull from you." Trini shivers in pride at Kim's praise, and finally she feels those fingers still inside of her and the pressure of that dastardly thumb against her clit ease up slightly to give her some relief.

"Jesus," Trini murmurs as she slumps into Kim's front tiredly. "I feel like I'm floating."

"That good, huh?" Kim asks with an airy chuckle as she presses a kiss to Trini's forehead. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, sweetheart."

"Yeah, well as much as I did, I think we need to clean up," Trini sighs as she looks down, "I kinda made a mess."

Kim kisses the frown off her lips and beams, her eyes swimming with love and affection as she finally removes her fingers. 

"The best kind of mess."

\--

Once the 'mess' is cleaned up (and the broken mug pieces are carefully thrown away), the women end up in the shower. Well, it was first a few rounds in the living room, then the study (that was an 'accident', as Kim claimed seeing as though she stumbled into Trini's ass), and then again in the hallway (Kim had to make another mental note to replace the tribal vase her mother had gotten from their family in India). As much as Trini had went in with the expectation that they would simply be getting clean and nothing more, she knows that she should have known better considering their reputation mainly consists of fucking like rabbits: anywhere and anytime.

She currently has Kim pinned to the wall of the shower as she remains on her knees with Kim's pussy in her mouth. Trini has one of Kim's legs draped over her shoulder and a strong hand upon her girlfriend's thrusting hips to steady her against the slippery floor. Trini laps up at the sweet honey dripping from between Kim's legs with rapt interest.

Tasting Kim is one thing she's sure she'd never get tired of doing. She'd been told that pussy isn't a rather… pleasant taste, but Kim tastes perfect. Salty, sweet, and a hint of bitterness that never ceases to rouse exciting pulses of electricity to jolt up and down her spine. 

And the noises Kim makes?

Normally, Kim is a grunter, that much Trini has learned in the past few weeks since they've been fucking. She's all growls and groans and grunts and Trini lives for it, but on the rare occasion, Kim's softer. Like now, with her hand in Trini's hair and her head thrown back in ecstasy, with breathy moans and keeling whimpers leaving her lips; the sounds are so gentle, so feminine, so sweet that it has Trini's head growing fuzzy.

"Oh my god," Kim whines as she bucks her hips, "please, Trini, I am so close. I need you on my clit, please…"

Trini hums, delighted to coax another high-pitched gasp from her girlfriend as she wraps her lips around Kim's clit and suckles gently. Her fingers slowly creep up until she lightly presses two digits into Kim's entrance. Kim's knee buckles and the leg over Trini's shoulder digs awkwardly into her spine, but Trini uses her superior strength to keep Kim pinned to the wall as she probes past her girlfriend's entrance and seeks purchase within those trembling, wet walls. Trini sighs into Kim's pussy as the tight muscle clings to her fingers, sucking her in with abandon and need.

Not wanting to delay the inevitable, Trini gives her all. She thrusts hard and slow, her fingers curling as her mouth works over Kim's clit. She narrows her eyes and glances upwards, needing to see Kim's face when she unravels. Her girlfriend's head is still thrown back, her neck veins straining and her abs tensing. Her mouth forms a tight 'o' and the most lust-filled wail of pleasure leaves her lips as soon as her peak hits.

Trini helps her girlfriend through the high and eases her through the orgasm, grinning between her thighs as Kim completely comes undone before her. It takes a few moments before Kim finally slumps bonelessly against the wet tiles, her eyes closed and chest heaving with the effort of simply staying on her face. Deciding to take pity on her, Trini slowly lowers the leg that had been draped over her shoulder back down to the ground. Kim mumbles something incoherent as Trini rises and draws a sleepy Kim into her arms, pulling them both under the warm spray of water.

"Mm," Kim hums softly, wrapping her arms around Trini's shoulders and holding her closely. "That was so good, baby."

"I aim to please," Trini chuckles as she reaches for the body wash and the loofa from behind Kim. She squeezes a dollop of it onto the fluffy pink scrub and quickly turns back to her girlfriend with a smile. Kim peppers gentle kisses to Trini's forehead as her girlfriend takes the time to scrub the soap over her body. Kim sighs as Trini takes her time to scrub over her abs and breasts before drawing her back under the spray to rinse her.

Kim chuckles as she steals the body wash back and lathers it up in the loofa before scrubbing Trini back, revelling in the soft sounds that leave Trini's lips as she gently scrubs over her breasts. She helps Trini rinse, her hands wandering playfully (only to be slapped away from Trini half-heartedly because as much as they now have the stamina to have a non-stop sexathon, just because they can doesn't mean they should). After playfully casting aside some of Kim's fruitful advances, Trini finally manages to get them washed up and clean.

The two of them take the time to dry each other with soft, fluffy towels and cute little pecks interspersed here and there. They finish towelling off and change into a pair of simple clothes, an oversized band tee and baggy jeans for Trini, and Kim slips into her tank and jeans. As soon as their hair is dry, Kim collapses onto her bed with a content smile on her face. Trini can't help but grin at the sight of Kim spread out and smiling like nothing in the world could take her down. She sighs as she slides down onto the bed with her girlfriend, her hand travelling down to reach her hand. Kim smiles harder when those fingers tangle with hers, before her hand is lifted and Kim feels Trini's lips gently pecking her knuckles.

"I love you," Trini says with a soft hum as she looks over at Kim. "I hope that your birthday weekend has been good so far."

"Baby," Kim grins, "I couldn't have asked for a better birthday present than to have you next to me right now, and hopefully for longer."

"For how much longer?" Trini asks, a slight hint of vulnerability slipping into her voice. Kim reaches up and cups her cheek gently.

"As long as you'll have me," she whispers, her own voice shaking as she swallows down her inner doubts. "I mean… if you'll want me…"

"I don't think I could want anyone else if I tried," Trini replies, "I don't think I could love anyone else like I love you."

"We're in high school. How do we know that this is the real deal?" Kim asks, her eyes burning with unshed tears. "What if you find someone better? Someone less… fucked up, than me?" The words are tinged with hints of self-deprecation and Trini's heart breaks inside of her chest at the way Kim looks away as if ashamed. She reaches out and takes Kim's face in her hands, pulling her in for a searing kiss that has them both breathless.

"Kimberly Ann Hart," Trini sternly tells her, "don't you ever think that you are fucked up. We've all made mistakes and we've all screwed up, but your actions are not you. What defines you is in here." Trini's hand comes up to press over Kim's heart as she stares into Kim's wet eyes. "No matter what you think of yourself, you need to believe me when I say that you are not replaceable, Kim. Not to me, and not even to the Rangers. You're the heart of the team, Kim, and not just 'cause it's your last name. You are so protective of all of us, and you'd have to be blind to not see how much protection and care you have for those you love. I know that you feel that you're not good enough because of what happened with Amanda, but Kim, you're fixing things. You've changed so much since we first met, and you need to see that you're so good. You're so, so good, baby."

Kim is crying at the end as Trini wraps her in her arms and holds her close, all the while whispering, "you are so, so good."

For the first time in a long time, Kim finds the courage to believe her.

\--

Eventually, the women get around to getting some work done. Trini helps Kim with her calculus homework, and Kim patiently explains some of the concepts behind their biology lab next week. Trini loves listening to Kim rant about biology, and she knows that Kim would make the best doctor. From what Kim's mentioned, she's got two older siblings, sisters to be exact, both of whom are doctors. They're both a few years older than Kim, and Trini thinks it's adorable that she's the eldest of her siblings, and yet Kim is the runt of her family. Trini loves hearing about Kim's family, especially about Kim's twin sisters, because she loves the excitement and love, as well as the admiration and aspiration she hears in Kim's voice.

"That's my eldest sister, Neha. She's getting married next year to a cute guy," Kim points to the tall girl in the photo as they both lay on the bed, biology and calculus abandoned. Trini looks at the photo harder, smiling as she sees a cute teenaged Kim standing between the two lanky but beautiful darker skinned women. "She's ann orthopaedic surgeon. She has her own practice in San Francisco and specializes in laproscopic surgery and hip replacements. She and my other sister, Victoria, work a few miles apart from each other. Vickie's in paediatrics. She loves kids."

"You guys sound close," Trini says proudly, grinning at the sight of Kim squished between the two smiling women. "I mean, I love you and all Kim, but your sisters are damned _hot_." Kim whacks her shoulder but chuckles along at how Trini gives her a blank, 'well I'm being honest' look. 

"Neha and Vickie look more like my mom," Kim says as she scrolls through a few more pictures. "I look more like my dad."

"I mean, your dad is pretty good looking too. Your _mom_ though… phew. She's a looker, you know."

"Oh hush," Kim groans as she blushes, "we are not about to start talking about how attractive my family members are."

"I can't help it," Trini says with a grin, "I mean, it's  _hart_ -breaking how lucky you are with your gene pool."

"Dork."

"Nerd."

"Seriously though," Trini says as she takes Kim's phone and flips to a picture of the three sisters laying on a bed laughing. "You guys look adorable. You look like a proper, loving family. Do they know you're bisexual?" That question has Kim tensing up a little. She gulps and frowns at her phone.

"It's been awhile since I last saw each other," Kim sadly murmurs, "but… I never considered it. I text them often, but they're so busy I guess we just don't get time to have that talk. I mean, I am pretty sure Mom and Dad know there's something up, but they haven't said anything. I don't really know what to tell them. I am just scared that they're not going to love me anymore… or that they'll think I am disappointing them again."

"Hey," Trini says as she gently squeezes Kim's hand. "You know that's not true."

"I don't know," Kim says with a shrug as she looks up at the ceiling with a sigh. "My Mom is Hindu. She grew up in India before she met my dad. Even coming here from England was a culture shock. At least, that's what my siblings said. I was only an infant when they lived in England. I don't know anything but being raised here. Mom's pretty open, but she still needs time to adjust to things. I mean, she still thinks the Power Rangers are a conspiracy set up by the government. God only knows how she would react if she knew her own daughter was one of the rangers."  

"Well, what about your dad? Surely he would accept you?" Trini asks, giving their fingers a soft squeeze. Kim smiles and nods.

"Dad's a free spirit. He loves being a kid and I know that if anyone would be open to accept me, it would be him."

"And your sisters?"

"I hope they'd accept me," Kim says, shivering a little at the thought of it being the opposite. "I don't entirely know how they'd react."

They fall into a bit of a silence after that, with neither woman knowing really what to say. Kim decides to diffuse the situation by showing Trini other photos of her family. She comes across the album of her cousin's wedding, in which she had dressed up in a traditional pink and gold sari for their wedding ceremony. Trini's mouth waters at the elegance of Kim in her traditional cultural clothing, and she can't help but linger on the photo of Kim and her sisters in matching purple outfits for the reception. The three of them look so happy and joyful, and for a moment Trini wishes that she was the youngest of her siblings. She loves her brothers to death, but there's something about an older sibling that she wishes she had.

"You have so many pictures of you dancing," Trini says as she flips through a few more. Kim snorts and places her hands behind her head.

"My Mom forced me to do Kathak and Bharatnatyam until I was of age to have opinions for myself," Kim replies. "I was never really into the whole classical dance thing. I preferred Bollywood… and belly dancing." Trini's brow quirks up instantly as she looks over to her girlfriend with a smirk. Kim frowns and holds her finger out in a mock warning, and just as Trini's mouth opens to make a remark, Kim shuts her up with a kiss.

"I haven't done it in a while," Kim says as she pulls back to answer Trini's unasked question. "I don't even know if I can still do it. Swimming kinda killed my flexibility a little. Cheerleading has its perks, but it's all about core strength and a different kind of flexibility. Traditional Indian dance requires more footwork heavy stuff. I don't know. I never really liked dancing to be quite honest. I only did cheerleading because Amanda wanted to do it and the coach said that I had a knack for it. My parents were a little disappointed I didn't want to continue with dance, but they dealt with it." Trini smiles as Kim flips through more photos until she finds a few pictures of her first cheerleading events.

"Do you ever miss it?" Trini asks as she sees the nostalgic look in her girlfriend's eyes. "I mean, you were really good."

Kim frowns, a small smirk playing at her lips. "You ever watched me?"

Trini shrugs noncommittally. "Maybe once or twice. Just wanted to see what the school's big deal was with Kimberly Hart." 

"And?" Kim asks as she waggles her brows playfully. "Did she live up to your expectations?"

"No," Trini answers bluntly, giving Kim a small smile. "She was the quite opposite, actually."

"Yeah?" Kim asks, her eyes flicking down to Trini's lips. "How so?"

"She was far kinder, nicer, nerdier, and better than any cheerleader I could have ever expected."

"You really think that?" Kim asks, still somewhat self-conscious. "I mean, after everything?"

"Kim," Trini whispers as she pecks her girlfriend's lips. "I love you. Trust me when I say, I am so glad that you proved me wrong."

"Thank you," Kim says, tears in her eyes as she returns the kiss softly. "I love you so much, T. You're my world."

Trini hums as she snuggles into her girlfriend's arms. She reaches down for Kim's hand again, content to play with her fingers as they lay there in silence. Occasionally, Kim will pepper kisses to her forehead as she continues to absently scroll through her phone. Eventually, Trini thinks about something, and she shifts in Kim's arms so that they're face to face. Kim puts her phone down and gives her girlfriend her full attention.

"Do you have a favourite song to dance to?" Trini asks, nuzzling Kim's nose with her own. Kim smiles and she nods shyly.

"It's not really a dance, dance song. It's kinda like a slower song."

"Oh?"

"And it's in Hindi," Kim replies as she pulls up her music on her phone. "It was from this really cheesy Bollywood movie. The lyrics are really sad, but the song itself is really beautiful. I don't know, I just really like it. I think of it and I just think of how it's so much like… me." Kim flushes slightly, but Trini only smiles harder. She loves the sight of a shyer version of Kim. Trini leans up and kisses Kim's forehead and then her nose.

"Play it for me?" Trini asks softly. Kim looks hesitant, but after another reassuring kiss from her lover, she nods and pulls it up on her phone. She connects her phone to the bluetooth speakers on the other side of the room before setting her phone down and looking back at Trini shyly.

The guitar and drums start playing, and Trini immediately smiles at the softness of the tone of the music.

_Kaisi Teri Khudgarzi_

_Na Dhoop Chune Na Chhaaon_

_Kaisi Teri Khudgarzi_

_Kisi Thor Tike Na Paaon_

Trini lightly tugs on Kim's hand and eases her off the bed. Kim gives her a strange look, and to answer her silent question, Trini simply smiles.

"Dance with me?" She asks, placing Kim's hand on her hips. Kim's eyes water as the Hindi lyrics filter through the sound system. She sees a brief flicker of hesitation in Kim's eyes before she nods, lightly tightening the grip of her hands upon her girlfriend's hips. Their heads lean together as Trini loops her arms over Kim's shoulders and closes her eyes, content to listen to the soothing duet of the man and woman singing.

_Re Kabira Maan Jaa_

_Re Faqeera Maan Jaa_

_Aaja Tujhko Pukaare Teri Parchhaaiyan_

_Re Kabira Maan Ja_

_Re Faqeera Maan Ja_

_Kaisa Tu Hai Nirmohi Kaisa Harjaaiya_

The electric guitar takes off and the two of them sway to the beat, enjoying how the rhythm flows through their veins. Trini swears she can feel every insecurity and doubt through each repeat of the chorus, and she may not speak Hindi or Gujurati, but she understands what the song might be about. She looks up to see Kim's eyes still closed and her lips parted, and she can't help but lean up to press her lips to her girlfriend's own. She can hear the pain and sadness in the song, but she can't help but find it all poignantly beautiful. She draws herself closer to Kim as she feels her girlfriend respond with more passion to her kiss. She tangles her hands in Kim's hair and hangs onto her for dear life, afraid to let go.

The song bleeds out into something different, a happier but still slow song, one that has Kim chuckling into her lips.

"What?" Trini asks as she smiles at the way Kim's cheeks blush. "Which one is this?"

"It's the most overused wedding song in all Indian existence," Kim laughs as she shakes her head. "Everyone has their first dance to it."

"Oh?" Trini asks as she hears the guitar and strings come in. "Is this your way of saying you're my forever after, babe?"

Kim smirks and shakes her head in good nature before she leans in to peck Trini's nose. The two women continue to sway to the new song, but then Trini is completely surprised when she hears Kim's voice singing along softly to the music. She presses closer, grinning into her neck.

" _Main Hoon Yahaan... Tu Hai Yahaan, Meri Bahon Mein Aa, Aa Bhi Ja…_ ," Kim gently sings into her ears, causing Trini to blush and duck her head into Kim's neck shyly. Kim continues, her voice low and raspy as she sings, " _O Jaan-E-Jaan, Dono Jahan,Meri Bahon Mein Aa, Bhool Ja Aa…_ "

Trini chuckles at the English part of 'baby I love you', which causes Kim to laugh at the same time. The two of them continue to sway with each other until the song is over, and the next one that plays is something not Indian, but English. Honne's "Cold on a Warm Night" filters through the radio. The two women end up dancing a bit more upbeat than earlier. They both sing the lyrics to each other with over-exaggerated gestures during the chorus, causing them both to giggle and laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. As the song progresses, they manage to tumble back onto the bed, with Kim rolling so that she lays atop her girlfriend and straddling her hips. Trini stares up at her with a dazed smirk and puffy lips.

Kim smiles as she leans forward to press a kiss to Trini's lips. The two of them continue to make-out, their hands roaming over their clothes until the heat starts to perk up between them. Trini chuckles as she rolls Kim onto her back and reaches down for her girlfriend's wrists. Kim arches her brow, but she knows from the expression in Trini's eyes that she is in the mood to play. Not being one to deny her baby girl, Kim allows Trini to hold her arms above her head. Trini leans down and kisses her slowly, teasingly, until Kim is practically chasing her mouth for more.

Just as Trini pulls back, "Woman" comes filtering through. The music slows down their pace and makes them both grin. The mellow neosoul beat creates a sensual atmosphere. Trini reaches for the hem of Kim's shirt and lightly tugs, causing Kim to ease herself upwards into a sitting position. Her hands find Trini's ass, her palms lightly kneading the firm flesh as Trini's head ducks down to kiss Kim harder than before. She starts grinding lightly into Kim's lap, smiling when her girlfriend's breath hitches. Finally, they manage to pry Kim's shirt off, as well as her sports bra underneath.

Not wanting to be left out, Kim reaches for Trini's top and gently lifts the material above her head before unclipping her bra. Trini still blushes shyly as she rocks into Kim's hips sensually as the last chorus powers through the speakers. Kim's mouth finds one of Trini's nipples, biting lightly at the puckered bud before soothing the sting with a soft lap of her tongue. Trini smiles into Kim's hair, simply taking the time to enjoy the gentle motions of her lover's mouth against her chest. She rocks again with the music, only to arch her brow at something… unexpected beneath her.

"Are you wearing it?" Trini breathes out, her excitation palpable as she looks down at where Kim's mouth is still lovingly adorning her chest with kisses. Kim pulls away from her spit-slicked skin for only a moment as she smiles. Trini's heart skips a beat when Kim's hips experimentally buck upwards. She feels more of the hardness that she'd thoroughly enjoyed last night and Trini's stomach flips in anticipation of what's to come.

Just like that, the music transitions into something more upbeat, and now Kim is wondering if their mobile devices simply had a mind of their own when it came to creating playlists for sensual moods. Aquilo's "Calling Me" is the next song to come through, leaving both women in a need to draw closer. Kim's hands splay out on Trini's chest before dragging downwards towards the waistline of her baggy jeans. With a soft push, Kim flips them so that she's on top, her mouth reattached within an instant to Trini's mouth. Their kiss is explosive as the song kicks into the chorus.

Kim's hips grind down against Trini's waist, eager to get back into action. She silently thanks herself for remembering to clean the toy before having strapped herself back in. The two of them have had plenty of fun with their mouthes and fingers, but there is something about taking Trini with her cock that just creates a new experience for Kim. Trini seems just as eager to take their sensual and playful touches further.

But then, the song switches again.

"Seriously?" Trini asks as she giggles, listening to the song playing in the background. "You even have the Spanish version."

"Listen," Kim says seriously, though she can't stop herself from grinning. "I like Enrique, okay? He's hot and he's got a nice voice."

"He's every middle-aged Suburban White Mom's wet dream, Kim. I am honestly appalled you have this song."

"Yeah well, I'm not White and I'm not a mom," Kim scolds her as she lightly tickles her fingers up Trini's side. "Besides, this song is sexy."

" _Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_ ," Trini sings fluently as she runs her fingers down Kim's chest sensually. " _Bailar contigo, tener contigo…_ "

"Fuck," Kim whispers as Trini continues to sing in Spanish. Trini just chuckles and pulls Kim down for another rough kiss.

"Now you know how it feels, hey Princess?"

Kim responds with a searing kiss as the song picks up. The two of them continue to grind into each other as they strip off the remainder of their clothing until there's nothing left but warm skin on skin. Kim's mouth finds Trini's shoulders, while Trini's hand finds Kim's cock and gives it a tug. 

Even though she can't feel anything, Kim loves the sensation of Trini just holding her, to know that she is completely under the whim of her girlfriend. Kim likes to think she's in control when she wears the cock, but both of them know that Trini is a power bottom when it comes to their needs. The music fades to the back of their senses as they get lost in the rhythm of each other's bodies. Kim's knee slips between Trini's thighs and she gasps when she feels the slippery heat against her bare thigh. Even after all these times, she still can't believe how wet Trini can get.

All of it, just for her.

"I need you inside me," Trini pleads, snapping Kim from her thoughts and down to her girlfriend. There's a desperate kind of fire in Trini's eyes that she's never seen before. It kicks up her libido and drives her nearly into a feral rut as she reaches down for her cock. She wants to ask if Trini is wet enough to take her, but judging by the small puddle on her sheets, she's more than certain that Trini is ready for what she has to offer.

The minute she slips inside, Trini is a writhing mess beneath her.

Trini has always been the more vocal one between the two of them, but right now, with how Trini clings so wantonly makes all the previous times seem like a quiet experience. The sounds tumbling from Trini's mouth only act to spur Kim on as she starts to thrust. She plants her arms on either side of Trini's face, her teeth finding purchase on Trini's shoulder. She can taste the metallic of blood beneath her teeth, but Trini only seems to enjoy the stinging pain. Kim's thrusts are hard and slow, each stroke bottoming out inside of her girlfriend with a rough slap of their flesh.

"Oh fuck yes," Trini growls out as she claws into Kim's back with one hand and smacks Kim's ass with the other, "harder, daddy. Give it to me."

Kim growls and snaps her hips forwards in a mindless rut. The entire bed frame quivers and shakes with the sheer force of her thrusts, and Kim is almost certain that if they don't find a way to control their superhuman strength, they'll eventually end up tearing the entire house down. The heat between them is explosive and raw, more animalistic than anything they've ever experienced before. Neither of them are sure of when the turn was taken, but it's rough and fast but so fucking addictive. Every so often their lips will meet in another rough, messy kiss until they're left breathless.

"Fuck, I'm so close," Trini swears as she clenches her teeth around one of Kim's earlobes. "I just need a bit more, daddy. I need you harder."

Kim almost comes on the spot when Trini tugs on her earlobe before seductively whispering, "I need you deeper, daddy."

Kim bottoms out inside of her girlfriend before leaning back and reaching down for Trini's hips and giving them a light tug. Trini arches her brow, confused at first, but then she takes one look at the carnal lust in Kim's eyes and she knows exactly what the other woman needs.

"Turn around," Kim growls possessively, "on your knees, baby girl."

The words are laced with seduction and cool, calculated power. The order leaves Trini dizzy, but she still finds some level of coherence to turn over onto her stomach, all while Kim remains still inside of her. If she thinks hard enough about it, Trini can imagine the ramrod length throbbing inside of her, eager and ready to blow. A part of her shivers in thought of taking Kim's release inside of her, of being absolutely wrecked and used until she was nothing but a boneless heap. A slip of wetness pools out over the cock and Trini trembles at the cocky chuckle from Kim behind her.

"That makes you so wet, doesn't it baby girl? The thought of me just taking you for my own, irregardless of your pleasure, turns you on."

"Fuck," Trini whimpers at the harsh words, her insides clenching around the toy. "Daddy, please…"

"Please what?" Kim asks as she leans over Trini's body, her teeth marking up the bare expanse of her back until she latches onto her shoulder. "Tell me exactly what you want, baby girl. Use your words and tell daddy exactly what you need." Trini gulps and shivers, letting out a loose whimper.

"Now," Kim growls the word as she gives her hips a sharp thrust, a small taste of what to expect that leaves Trini reeling. "Will you tell me, or do I have to find out for myself the hard way?" Trini bites her lip, not wanting to give in just yet. She wants to push herself to her absolute threshold.

And so, with her final act of defiance, Trini cocks her head over her shoulder and glares at Kim.

"I think you get the picture, daddy."

Kim practically roars with frustration as Trini defies her, but both of them are high strung on pleasure to try and draw it out any further. Kim leans back and gives Trini's ass-cheeks each a firm squeeze before she nods down at her girlfriend with a serious expression and a playful glare.

"Hold onto the headboard, baby girl." Kim's instructions are clear, cool, and to the point before she finally tells her, "and don't let go."

As soon as Trini's hands clutch at the metal of the headboard, Kim takes off in a serious of hard, deep thrusts that reach further than any other position they've tried thus far. Trini cries out in a lusted agony as she feels herself stretching to accommodate Kim's girth at this new angle. She can tell by the sounds of pleasure coming from her girlfriend that Kim must be feeling some level of pleasure from the friction of the end of the dildo rubbing up against her clit. She bucks her hips backwards in each thrust, eager to help guide them both towards a mutual release.

She figures her plan is working when Kim's grip on her hips tighten and her body drapes over her back. The weight of Kim's body upon her slick skin, coupled with the downright filthy grunts, has Trini floating in another headspace entirely. She can't stop the tumble of expletives that leave her mouth as she feels her pleasure approaching closer. Her grip on the metal nearly causes the entire thing to collapse as she tries to keep herself grounded to something. Kim, on the other hand, seems to have no trouble with grounding herself onto something, or rather someone.

"Faster," Trini pants as she feels her release approaching, "c'mon, daddy. Give me everything you've got. Fuck me faster and deeper."

Kim, like a horse spurred on from a riding crop, picks up the pace of her thrusts until they're both crying out for some merciful relief. The bed groans and creaks under the pressure of their combined thrusts, and even though they know they should be more concerned for the structure of the bed frame, especially considering the force of their newly acquired strength, Kim and Trini only speed up the frequency and depth of their thrusts until the entire room feels like it is shaking with them. Kim's hand reaches across Trini's back and scratches down the length of it, earning a high-pitched wail from her girlfriend. Kim grins as she feels herself reaching that same peak, and she changes the angle to speed up the process.

And then, with one last powerful thrust, three things happen.

One. Trini collapses into the bed with Kim atop her, both of them screaming into oblivion as their orgasm rocks through them.

Two. The bed frame and headboard snap under the sheer force of their thrusts, but that sound is drowned out by something entirely else.

Three.

"Surp-- _oh my god!"_  

Trini and Kim, still shuddering into the last pulses of their orgasm, snap their heads up to the sound of a woman's scream.

And then, horror replaces the lust almost immediately as they look to the four figures standing in the doorway.

Mr Hart stands there, mouth open and eyes wide with utter shock. Mrs Hart stands beside him, looking like she's just seen a ghost.

But right beside her stand her smirking and all-too-confident-looking twins, Neha and Victoria Hart.

Kim's never wanted to run away more than right now.

"Oh my god," Mrs Hart gasps as she shields her eyes and chokes on nothing. "Oh my god, I did not… I didn't just… oh my god. _Bagwan mujhe maf kurjo_ please, what did I do to deserve this?" Kim and Trini stay frozen as Mrs Hart turns her head away from them. Kim scrambles to pull the sheet up to her chest, ignoring the slight pulse of pleasure that involuntarily jerks up her spine from the friction that had been cut short.

"Mom," Kim stumbles as she tries to find the words, "I can explain… it's not--"

"--like you have spent the entire weekend banging your girlfriend?" Victoria chimes in with a mischievous grin. "Good luck 'explaining' that, sis."

Kim's mouth opens and she blubbers like a fish, all air but no talk. Deciding the torment isn't enough, Neha decides to add her piece.

"Did you break the bed?" Her eldest sister asks curiously, sounding somehow both impressed and disgusted at the same time. "That's an Ikea frame, Kimmy, those things are damn near indestructible. I don't know whether to pat you on the back or be grossed out that my sister is a dominant and well-dressed top." Victoria snorts at that, punching her sister's arm in agreement. as if the situation isn't already awkward enough. 

"Impressed," Victoria replies as she crosses her arms, "I didn't think little Kimmy had it in her, to be honest."

"She's our innocent little sister, Vickie, you couldn't have honestly thought she would turn out this way!"

"There was no way she was going to turn into a pillow princess like you," Victoria replies wittily, waggling her brows with tease. "No, she's not old and lame like you. She's got style just like I do. I mean she broke the damned bed, Nay. Your fiancé couldn't even break one of those crappy orange chocolate ball things you like so much. Last time I remembered, he asked me to break it for him. He also sobbed during Moana… twice."

"He's a gentle soul, so don't be jealous that you don't have someone as sensitive as him."

"More like he's a dork, just like you."

"How do you work in paeds again?"

"Oy! The kids love me, Nay! I am the most popular doctor in the ward. The kids make me cards, Nay. Top that."

"I'm one hundred percent sure I _don't_ want to do that."

"Girls," Mrs Hart snaps at the bickering sisters with an arched brow. Both sisters quieten up instantly but continue to subtly bicker under their breath, even when their mother sends them one of the most massive stink-eyes Trini has ever seen. Mrs Hart rolls her eyes and mutters in Gujurati about her children being useless (that much Trini can translate because she's heard it many times when she's been over) and good-for-nothing. 

But no, it just has to get more awkward.

"Well," Mr Hart beams as he turns to his still furiously blushing wife. "Before you forget, you owe me and the girls sixty bucks."

"What?" Kim blurts out, finally having found her voice. "You… you bet on this?! On me… us?"

"Duh," Victoria says with an arch of her brow, "I mean, did you really think they'd leave you the house alone for your birthday to throw a party? They obviously trust you enough to know that the worst you can do is somehow breaking a bed frame because you couldn't keep it in your pants."

"Speaking of pants," Neha chimes in, "tell your girlfriend I like her taste in jeans. I need a pair of one of those. They look comfy."

"Ditto," Victoria grins as she looks to the pair of jeans hanging off the bed and then up at Trini and Kim, "you've got great style, _girlfriend_."

"Girlfriend," Kim echoes as she looks to a bemused-looking Trini. She blinks again like a deer caught in the headlights. Trini just chuckles as she wraps the sheets around her waist before easing upwards and gently kissing Kim's shoulder blades. She wraps her arms around Kim's waist and smiles over her shoulder at the Hart family, secretly enjoying how they seem to be accepting of finding their daughter in a broken bed.

"Girlfriend, yes. Now are you going to introduce us to her, nerd?" Victoria asks, grinning at Trini. "Or do we need to do it ourselves?"

"I'm Trini," Kim hears her girlfriend confidently smirk from behind her. "It's nice to meet you, given the circumstances."

"Speaking of which," Mrs Hart says hastily, "we brought some old photo albums out and the girls bought you some presents for your birthday. We were going to call to let you know that we were on our way home, but you weren't answering your phone… and… well… just be down soon?" Kim gulps in fear, not knowing how to take her mother's response. When Mrs Hart looks up, she sighs and then gives them a small, soft smile.

Kim licks her lips and trembles as she whispers, "Mom, I'm so--"

"Don't you say that," Mrs Hart tells her sternly, causing Kim to flinch. "What have I taught you about apologizing, Kim?"

Kim frowns at that, her hands growing slightly clammy. "To only do it when you know you've done something wrong…?"

"Exactly," Mrs Hart says, her voice growing warmer as she sends them a nod. "Now have you done anything wrong?"

Kim cocks her head and she hears Trini holding back a giggle from behind her as she tries to figure out her mother's angle on all this. Sometimes having an Indian mother was a blessing and a curse; as much as she loved her mother's sass, her subtly could be hard to read. Seeing that Kim obviously hasn't figured out what she means to say, Mrs Hart rolls her eyes good-naturedly before she reaches into her purse and fishes out a wad of cash to hand to her husband. The three of them bid a chuckled farewell to the teenagers on the bed before heading downstairs.

"Mom?" Kim asks, her voice trembling. "I don't get it."

"Honey," Mrs Hart says, sighing in feigned exasperation. "We've always known that you've liked girls, too. You've been a free spirit since you were a child, and who are we to hold you back. I've seen how you act around Trini, and it's so vastly different than how you had been with that ugly boy. It's been years since I've seen my daughter truly happy, and if Trini makes you happy, I don't see what could possibly be wrong about loving her."

Trini smiles against the back of her skin, and even if she knows that it sucks that her own parents don't respond to her the same way, she still feels happy that Kim doesn't have experience the pitfalls of living in a homophobic, all-too-normal family with highly unrealistic expectations. Kim, however, still seems to be shellshocked by her mother's reaction, or lack thereof, to finding her daughter in bed with another girl.

"You're… you're not mad?" Kim asks, flabbergasted. "But I--'

"I could never be mad at my daughter for finding love," Mrs Hart says kindly, giving Trini a smile over her shoulder. "Breaking your bed frame, however," she says as she narrows her eyes with suspicion, "that is something we need to talk about. I sure hope you're being gentle with your girlfriend. I know how competitive you are and I want to make sure that if you are sexually active, that you are taking the necessary precautions--"

"Okay!" Kim says with an awkward wince. "We got it, Mom. Thanks."

"Right," Mrs Hart replies, clearing her throat as she slowly realizes where she is again. "Well, I'll leave you two some privacy. We'll be downstairs. I think Dad was thinking of getting some takeout so let me know what you want. You too, Trini. I expect you to stay for dinner. You're family, too."

Trini blushes and nods, feeling her cheeks light up with Mrs Harts unconditional kindness. With another kind smile, Mrs Hart bids them farewell and heads to follow the rest of her family to where they're on the main floor. Before she can leave, however, she turns to cock her head at Kim.

"One last thing," Mrs Hart says as she eyes Kim suspiciously, "what happened to my favourite coffee mug? Or the vase from your grandmother?"

Kim's reddening blush and Trini's guilty expression have Mrs Hart's eyes widening with shock.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, you are so grounded for _at least_ a week!"

\--

"Well, as far as coming out goes, that has to have been the best story I've seen yet."

Kim chuckles as she lays against Trini's chest in the warm water of the bath. After Kim had promised to repay her mother for the broken articles, the two of them decided to take a bath to clean up, as well as decompress after the wild events of the day. It's not every kid's dream to be caught by their parents, let alone their entire family, and then have to find out that everyone was placing bets on when they would get it on.

"Yeah, well, you know me and my crazy Indian family," Kim replies with a tired yawn. "We can't do anything without being extra."

"You know we have to go down and face them eventually, right?" Trini asks as she wraps her arms around Kim's shoulders. "I don't think we can hide up here for much longer… also I'm pretty sure I've pruned." Kim snorts and turns in the water so she can place a kiss on Trini's jaw.

"I can see right through you, babe, you just want to hear embarrassing stories from my childhood."

"I won't deny that," Trini says with a shit-eating grin. "I already know your sisters have juicy material waiting for me."

"I thought you are  _my_ girlfriend."

"You _are_ my girlfriend," Trini says sweetly, "which is why I want to learn more about you. I want to get the dirt in case in need it in the future."

"Wow," Kim chuckles as she shakes her head. "You're such a punk."

"But you love me," Trini says, letting the words drift between them. Kim smiles, turning to look at Trini adoringly.

"But I love you," Kim replies as she leans into kiss Trini's lips, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the pink & gold sari I pictured kim in: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/56/1c/38/561c38b08effd1dd858e280fe96d8a8d.jpg
> 
> this is the purple and gold suit I pictured kim in: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/99/74/cf/9974cf38faa6e794dcfbfc22ac1ced35.jpg
> 
> The Indian songs are "Kabira" from Yeh Jeewani He Deewani, and "Pehli Nazar Mein" from Race.  
> The song by Enrique Iglesias is "Bailando", the spanish version. 
> 
> adios and thanks for everything!!

**Author's Note:**

> they're all fucking gay and so am i!!
> 
> also this is kim's bike: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/65/21/3b/65213b88ed9f246d9e841086409e35b1.jpg


End file.
